


recipe fora perfect song

by Dutch_chick674



Series: Recipe for a perfect song [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J-Squared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch_chick674/pseuds/Dutch_chick674
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="NoSpacing1"> <img/></p>
<p>When Jared breaks up with his boyfriend, his controlling father decides he should move away for a while to run a new hotel. There he meets former country star with a troubled past, Jensen Ackles. At first it seems Jensen is everything Jared hates. But when they get to know each other, it turns out they might just be what the other needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Jared, I really think you should think this through.”

 

Breathing harshly, Jared turns and looks at his father. He can't believe what his father is saying. He had expected his father to support him after what happened.

 

“Look Jared, every man makes mistakes,” his father says leaning back in his big desk chair.

 

Jared frowns, “I found him fucking the mailroom guy in our shower.”

 

His father shrugs, “Really Jared, you should think about what you are doing.”

 

Here he was, with almost everything he owned packed in suitcases telling his father he was leaving his ex-boyfriend and this was all his father had to say? Jared always knew his father never showed emotion and always went about things like a true businessman, but he never expected this.

 

His father picks up a couple of papers and hands them to Jared.

 

“You know what? Maybe you need a couple of weeks away from this. Get your head on straight,” his father says as Jared looks at the papers.

 

They are about the new hotel his father recently purchased, Canyon Creek Lodge. Currently it was unsuccessful, but Jared knew his father had seen possibilities. Otherwise he wouldn’t have purchased it.   Jared doesn't know what it has to do with what Chad did.

 

“You can go there and manage the hotel for me. It could help you put all this in perspective,” his father says and his tone tells Jared that it is final.

 

Jared takes his suitcases and begins planning his trip to Canyon Creek.

 

***

 

Jensen follows the man around the hotel one more time. It looks like any other lodge Jensen has ever seen and nothing like the places he used to stay in when he was still on the road with the band. Still, it has its own charm; it had to do with the staff. Like the man who was showing him around now, Misha; he practically grew up in the hotel. The building was a part of the town.  Jensen hadn’t realized it while he was growing up there; he’d been too young and too selfish. 

 

“So here is the bar, where you will be performing,” Misha says grinning at Jensen.

 

Jensen nods as he looks around. It isn't what he is used to, but he can work with it.

 

“So what is the plan?” Jensen asks sitting down at the bar and ordering a beer.

 

“Well we wanted to begin with one hour every Friday,” Misha says sitting next to Jensen.

 

Jensen knew that already, it was just the beginning. He heard that they were waiting on concrete plans until the new manager had arrived.

 

“Okay and you’ll get the set up I need?” Jensen says looking at the little stage at the other end of the bar.

 

Right now the bar has nothing. Jensen could bring a bit with him from home though he knows it is better to have something built instead of hauling it here and back again. If the rumors are true that Padalecki bought this hotel, it would mean they should be able to afford this.

 

“I’ll ask the new owner,” Misha says nodding.

 

Jensen grins, “So tell me Mish, man to man. Who is the new owner?”

 

Misha frowns but then his business-like mask slips away and the man gives him an honest grin.

 

“Now Jensen, you know I can’t tell you that,” he says, but then leans in closer, “If the rumors are right, Padalecki Industries strikes again. If you ask me, it could only mean good things.”

 

Jensen nods, not that he really cared one way or the other. He just likes the thought that he will be able to perform again. He agreed to arrive a month early to help set things up and then to perform for the first time in a long time.

 

“So tell me, why did you accept the offer now?” Misha asks ordering two beers.

 

Jensen frowns. Yes, there had been more offers. Ever since he moved here the previous owner of this hotel had tried to get him to perform and he always refused. He just didn’t know that there were others who were aware of this.

 

“My sister,” Jensen says deciding to go with the truth.

 

“Ahh,” Misha says nodding like he understands. And maybe he does; hell if Jensen knows. He finds the man a bit weird.

 

“You have siblings?” he asks

 

Misha shakes his head, “No, but we had a family dog; it was really protective of me, too.”

 

Jensen lets out a startled laugh but stops when he sees Misha glare at him. Yeah, that man was definitely one of the strangest men Jensen had ever met.

 

 

***

 

Jared can't believe he is doing this on his first day in this town. He never thought he would have to go to a doctor just because of a stupid rash. Because he's new in town, he has to find a new doctor. He is going to have to show this person he didn’t really know this ugly rash he has. He knows he should be thankful the doctor is willing to see him on such a short notice.  At first Jared thought the rash had just been stress related and would fade after a couple of weeks, but the stress just seemed to rise. Since he is starting his new job after this weekend, he figured it would be better to get some help sooner rather than later. He doesn't want to face his new employees feeling itchy all the time.

 

_‘Time to face the truth’_ he thinks as he walks up to the doctor’s office. He knocks on the door before walking in.

 

He stops for a moment to look at the guy leaning on the table on the other end of the room. The man looks up with bright green eyes and Jared swallows thickly. The man is gorgeous in a rugged kind of way with five o’clock shadow covering his jaw. He wasn’t really Jared’s type.  Jared usually liked a smooth man dressed in a sharp business suit. Still, he couldn’t deny the man was handsome. The tight jeans and black shirt he is wearing do nothing to hide the how muscular the man is. He looks way too casual to be a doctor with an actual cowboy hat on his head. Then again, he was wearing a stethoscope around his neck so maybe appearances could be deceiving.

 

Jared already knew that, considering Chad always looked like a perfect gentleman. Jared knows that isn’t true especially after he found him in the shower of their home with that guy sucking his cock. Shivers run through him as he thinks back to the moment. How he just stood there before turning around to pack his bags. 

 

 “Can I help you?” the man asks, drawing Jared’s attention from the painful memory.

 

Jared swallows before asking, “Are you Doctor Ackles?”

 

The man gives Jared a charming smile before pushing away from the desk; walking towards Jared slowly. God, with the swagger he has in his step, he is sex on legs. He stops right before Jared, holding out his hand.

 

“I prefer Jensen,” he says when Jared shakes his hand.

 

Jared nods, “I’m Jared Padalecki.”

 

“Oh you’re the new manager for the Canyon Creek Lodge right?”

 

Jared sighs; apparently even in a small town there is a lot of gossip. He is just thankful that no one here knows Chad. It's the reason he took the job when his father offered. He wanted to get as far away from the city as he could. Also, his father made it seem like he really didn’t have any other choice.

 

“You know it?” He asks wondering if this would be a good time to find out what locals thought about the place.

 

Doctor Ackles nods, “Yeah I do, but back to my first question: How can I help you?”

 

Jared feels his face heat up. He had been taught not to share personal business. Hell if his father even knew he was here because of a stupid little rash he would probably disown Jared. No one talked about Padalecki business outside the Padalecki family. Especially when it was about things that could almost make them look human.

 

“I…uh…I hope you can. I….um”

 

Doctor Ackles nods, looking very serious. He is standing very close to Jared and it is making him even more uncomfortable than he already is. Jared scratches at his back, feeling the itch getting much worse.

 

“I think I know,” Jensen says smiling softly.

 

He swallows hard; he can’t deny Jensen is hot in a casual, laid back kind of way. It was always difficult for Jared to show a hot guy an unattractive side of himself. Even if there is no change, he doubts that he will ever see the doctor again after today. There is no way he is ever coming back here.

 

Jensen leans in closer to Jared before whispering, “You need to have a little fun, darlin’.”

 

Jared closes his eyes as Jensen caresses his cheek. When he opens them again he can’t see. For one moment he panics before he hears Jensen chuckle and pull the glasses from his nose, fogged up from their combined breath.  Jared looks into the other man’s eyes; amazed for one moment at how green they are.

 

They jump apart when the door behind the desk opens and a woman walks in wearing a white coat.

“Jensen!” she says looking annoyed, “What are you doing with my patient?”

 

Jared looks from the man in front of him to the woman behind the desk, who is obviously the real doctor.

 

“Who are you?” he asks with venom in his voice.

 

“He is my brother Jensen. I’m Mackenzie Ackles, your doctor,” the woman says walking toward Jared and holding out her hand.

 

Jared takes it without thinking; looking from one to the other. The woman is looking pissed off and the man is looking vaguely amused.

 

“You pretended to be a doctor!” Jared says angrily.

 

Jensen chuckles as he walks back to the desk, leaning on it. Taking the same position he was in when Jared had entered the room.

 

“I never said I was a doctor. When you asked me if I was Doctor Ackles I said I preferred to be called Jensen. And I do,” he says with a smirk on his lips, “Well most of the time that is,” he adds winking at Jared.

 

“What?” Jared asks confused.

 

Jensen opens his mouth to say more but his sister interrupts before he can. “I’m so sorry Mr. Padalecki. My brother sometimes doesn’t know how to behave.”

 

Jared frowns at her, “How can you leave him in your office when you know that?” he asks knowing his tone of voice is making him sound like his father.

 

“Well, I thought that maybe he knew how to be mature for a change.” She says glaring at her brother once more. “But please stay and let me help you.”

 

“No thank you. I like my doctor to be professional and you obviously aren’t,” Jared says before storming out of the office.

 

When he gets outside he begins walking towards the hotel; thinking it might be a good idea to introduce himself before he starts to actually order people around. He can’t believe how unprofessional the doctor had been, leaving her brother alone in her office. Jared is just happy that she came in before Jensen had a chance to fool him any further.  He can't believe he had almost shown a stranger his ugly rash. He is boiling on the inside at how easily he had trusted the man just because he thought he was a doctor. His hand automatically goes to his nose to straighten his glasses, before he realizes he isn’t wearing them. He doesn’t really need them. He only started wearing them because people never took him seriously. They believed he was too young and too pretty. The glasses helped obscure his looks. He thinks about going back to the doctor’s office to get them. They were expensive, but then he decides the hell with it. Jensen can choke on them for all he cares.

 

Maybe his father is right. He needs to keep family business in the family. He scratches at his lower back; maybe the rash will clear up on its own.

 

***

 

 

Jensen turns around the moment Jared storms out of the office. His sister stands there glaring at him.

 

“Did you have to do that?” she asks as she flips through the files, probably looking for the guy’s phone number.

 

Jensen shrugs. The guy was so timid when he walked into the room. His whole air suggested that he was buried underneath stress and that he took everything too seriously. Of course Jensen had also seen how attractive he was, how stunning he could be if he were to frown less and stand tall instead of slouching over to make himself look smaller. Looking at the guy Jensen couldn’t believe he was the thorough businessman his reputation lead people to believe.

 

He hadn't actually expected Jared to think he was the doctor. Jensen had actually been bored out of his mind before Jared had walked into the office. The moment he saw Jared walk in, Jensen had forgotten he had been playing with his sister’s stethoscope. When Jensen realized Jared had drawn the wrong conclusion, he decided it wouldn’t hurt to have a little fun with him.

 

He wouldn’t have taken it too far. He had to admit, he should have known better. Jared didn’t look like the kind of guy who could take a joke. Jensen should have known this would come back to bite him in the ass.

 

“Well I wasn’t wrong. He does need more fun in his life,” Jensen states.

 

He knows his sister won't agree. She thinks Jensen himself needs to be more serious about things.

 

Mackenzie looks at him with disbelief, “You actually said that?”

 

Jensen nods, smiling softly at his sister. He’s hoping he can charm his way out of the reprimand he was about to receive. His sister hadn’t seen the bags underneath Jared’s eyes nor the way the guy looked when he entered the room. 

 

“Oh no, don’t you give me that rock star smile Jensen Ross Ackles!” Ouch the middle name; that never did bode well. “You scared away a potential patient! Now he is probably never coming back and won't get the help he needs!”

 

Jensen shakes his head, “All he needs to do is take life less seriously.”

 

“That’s your answer to everything,” Mackenzie says sighing.

 

“Because it is,” Jensen says smirking.

 

“Just get out.”

 

Walking out of his sister’s office, Jensen realizes he got away with that without too many problems. Jensen figures it won’t be for long. He has a meeting with the manager of Canyon Creek Lodge after this weekend about his weekly performances at the hotel. Jensen suspects Jared will be at the bar this Friday even though he doesn’t officially begin until Monday.

 

***

 

It is quiet when Jared arrives at the hotel. He didn't expect anything else; Canyon’s Creek really wasn’t a tourist attraction. It's one of the reasons Jared is here, and why his father thought that weekly entertainment on Friday nights was a good idea. Jared still hadn’t decided if he thought it was a good thing or not. Considering last Friday night had been a success, he figures he should meet the performer. The guy apparently had been a townie before he had made it big. 

 

The desk clerk is waiting for him when he gets in.  Jared called ahead and told him he was coming in to discuss some things.

 

“Hello Mr. Padalecki, my name is Misha. I know everything there is to know about this hotel,” the man says as he is shaking Jared’s hand.

 

Jared grins, “Please call me Jared. Mr. Padalecki is my dad.” He says looking around the lobby.

 

It is big and has a rustic feel to it. Thick beams support the roof, painted a dark shade of brown to stand out against the white of the ceiling and walls. Mounted on the walls were various animal heads and a painting of hunters on horses. It was something you expected in a lodge.  Jared smiles, despite it being cliché, the lodge has a real homey feeling to it. It could really become something.  All it needs is a little TLC.

 

“Okay Jared, I’m happy you’re here to help us become a little more successful. This lodge has been a part of town ever since I can remember. My mom works here in housekeeping.”

 

Jared looks at the man, Misha, again. The man indeed looks like he is really invested in this place. That's good; Jared could use someone like that.

 

He gives Misha his biggest smile, “Well maybe we should begin the tour. Do you know anything of this place and its history?” 

 

Misha nods and begins telling Jared that Canyon Creek Lodge had been part of the town almost from the beginning. It is one of the oldest standing buildings and Jared thinks he can really do something with that. Misha continues to show Jared the restaurant, one room saying he doesn’t need to see more because they are all the same, the staff room, the kitchen and finally the bar. 

 

“If you’re free tomorrow night, you should come and watch our new singer perform. He is kind of a hometown hero. He made it big you know, but even though he could live anywhere he wanted, he decided to come back here,“ Misha says with pride in his voice.

 

Jared can understand.  Towns like these are always full of people with pride for their town. He is already planning on stopping by tomorrow just to see how things work around here on the busiest night of the week.  He nods hoping Misha doesn’t see him scratching his side.

 

“This town doesn’t have much for entertainment. We’re the only bar, right?” Jared asks as both of them take a seat at the bar.

 

Misha nods, “Yeah, if the kids want to see a new movie they either buy the DVD or go two towns over.” Then his eyes glaze over, “Or they could to go to the drag bar three towns over. I’ll tell you which one I find more entertaining.”

 

Confused, Jared nods and he decides to just ignore the weird statement, “Maybe we could change one of our conference rooms into a mini theater,” He muses. He will need to get the right papers for that, but it shouldn’t be too hard. He is already planning to call his father tonight to let him know he arrived safely; he might as well inform the man of his new plans.

 

“We could, yes.” Misha says smiling, “Now if you don’t mind Jared. If there is nothing else I can do for you I would like to go home to my wife.”

 

Jared nods understandingly, “You could check me into one of the rooms,” he says before excusing the man.

 

***

 

“Jared hasn’t called to make a new appointment yet.” Mackenzie says to Jensen as she clears the table.

 

She is always concerned that he doesn't eat enough, thus she insists on cooking for him at least once a week. No matter how much Jensen protests, Mackenzie says she also does it to keep up the family bond. With both their parents gone he is all she has.

 

Today she hasn't stopped ranting to Jensen about how unfair what he had done had been and how selfish he was. Sometimes Jensen feels like she's his conscience.

 

“I’ll apologize to him okay? When I see him again, I’ll say sorry.”

 

Mackenzie nods, “Okay, and see if you can get him to come see me again.”

 

Jensen raises his eyebrow, “You really want me to do that?”

 

Mackenzie thinks about that and then shakes her head. Grabbing her bag, she gives Jensen one last look.

 

“Well, I have to go. Have fun tonight Jensen,” Mackenzie says before walking out the door.

 

Jensen smiles as he starts getting ready for tonight. The only reason he was doing this in the first place is because Mackenzie wouldn’t stop nagging until he had ‘at least tried’. Although Jensen likes Misha and some of the other staff at the hotel, he isn’t sure he wants to perform alone on the stage.

 

He loves getting on stage though. Hell, he would still be touring if he wasn’t so damn afraid to get into a plane. The gig at the lodge is a good opportunity for him. Even if he is afraid that people won’t be interested in seeing him perform alone, he didn’t let it stop him. Hell, his former band members would give him hell for thinking he isn't good enough alone.

 

The smile slips from Jensen’s face at the thought of Chris, Steve and Justin. He hasn’t thought about his friends since he moved back to this town and it still hurts to think about them.

 

After seeing most of the world, Jensen thought he had grown too big for this small town.  Living in New York for so long, he thought he would miss the noise, but his sister had convinced him to move back here. He did feel at home. It turned out Jensen actually likes the quiet. It helps him settle down.  It also helps that his sister is happy to have him near after everything that had happened.

 

Jensen smiles at Misha when he arrives; silently asking the man if it is okay to set things up for tonight’s gig.  It’s only the second time Jensen is performing here but he is already thinking about the changes he could make to get better acoustics. Misha made sure Jensen had everything he needs for his performance. It isn't perfect, but it is the best they could manage for right now.

 

He likes playing here. It's big but still small enough that he can see everyone who is listening to him. It is better than the big concert halls he was used to; he always missed the intimacy he is now able to share with the public in this kind of environment.

 

He sighs as he sets up his guitar. If only he hadn’t pissed off the Padalecki kid; he might have been able to negotiate the changes he wanted.

 

“Are you almost done Jensen?” Misha asks and Jensen nods, “Good, cause there is someone special in the audience tonight.”

 

“Oh really?” Jensen asks already having a good idea to who might be it.

 

“Yeah Jared Padalecki, he seems like a good kid though. I was expecting this stuck up a-hole in a suit, but he was very nice.”

 

Jensen smiles; setting the microphone on the stand, “But he did wear a suit right?”

 

Misha smiles at Jensen, “That he did. Stood out like a sore thumb; kept scratching himself like the suit was giving him a rash though.”

 

Jensen nods as the other man walks back to the bar. Jensen’s eyes follow him as he greets Jared. Jensen watches as Misha points in his direction and Jared's eyes grow big as he recognizes Jensen. Jensen gives him a small wave as he begins to play the first few notes of his song. As the night goes on, Jensen forgets where he is and just lets the music speak for itself. Later that night when Jensen goes to bed he sighs contently. Tonight was a good night.

 

***

 

Jared sighs as he listens to his father on the phone.

 

“Yes dad, I did see him tonight,” He silently waits for his father to respond.

 

Apparently Jensen Ackles is the new performer. Jared hadn’t known that Jensen was famous. He has never really been interested in country music. Apparently Jensen’s band used to be one of his father’s favorites so his father is really excited he was able to hire him.

 

“I know dad. I’m just not really sure that is the direction I want to go with the place,” Jared responds.

 

It is a lie. The Friday night entertainment fits in with exactly what he wants to do. Together with the small movie theater add on, it would draw locals to the Canyon Creek Lodge. It means they don't have to rely on tourism as much.

 

Okay, he has to admit that Jensen looks like he belongs on that stage and the music he plays wasn’t that bad. If Jensen were any other man, Jared might have swooned a little when Jensen threw a wink his way. The man just rubs Jared the wrong way. Jared hasn’t forgotten what happened in the doctor’s office. Honestly, he still blames the man for the horrible rash that is still tormenting him right now.

 

Jared cradles the phone between his head and his shoulders as he uses two hands to scratch at his back. It is only getting worse. Maybe Jared should go find another doctor in another town.

 

“Jared, are you listening?” his father asks sounding annoyed.

 

“Yes, Dad I am. You were saying how great Jensen is.”

 

“Yes, did you know your mom and I met during a concert given by Jensen’s mom? Your mom was a big fan of hers. She played classic violin. A different kind of music, but the same passion you know?”  As his father continues, Jared swears his father wanted Jared to call so he would have someone to talk to.

 

Apparently his father has a lot to say tonight so Jared prepares to sit down and listen. There’ll be hell to pay if he God forbid zones out for a moment.

 

“So did you hear from Chad yet?” his father asks randomly.

 

Jared sits up straight. His father liked Chad. He had told Jared that every man made one or two mistakes and Jared should forgive Chad for what he had done. Not that Jared was going to; it is one of the few things Jared refuses to do for his father.

 

“No Dad.”

 

“Maybe you should call him,” his father begins but Jared interrupts him.

 

“You know what dad? I still need to go over some papers. I’ll call you later okay?” he says hanging up the phone before his father can protest too much.

 

He scratches his back, feeling it burn long after he stops touching it. God he could use a long bath; hopefully it will do something about the itching.

 

***

Jensen looks at Misha as he sits down on the barstool. The other man asked him to hang around after the show was done. Jensen suspects he wants them to be friends and he doesn’t know how he feels about that yet. Misha seems like an okay guy. Kind of strange and Jensen isn’t really sure he should take everything he says seriously; however, after knowing the guy for more than a week, he is intrigued.

 

“So there I was with this guy, right?” Misha says in the middle of a story about how he met his wife, “And he was about to go down on me. Then she walks in.”

 

“Wait,” Jensen says stopping Misha, “I thought you were in the men’s room.”

 

Misha looks at him like he is crazy, “Yeah, a men’s room at a drag club. There is no telling what walks in. Man, woman, vampire bat. Anyways, she walks in and asks if she could join in. Right then and there, I knew I was going to marry her.”

 

Jensen gapes at him. He is pretty sure Misha has had more crazy experiences than he has; and that includes the year he had a following. No seriously, there had been a whole cult dedicated to his band. Jensen still isn’t sure how that happened.

 

He is just about to comment on Misha’s story when he spots Padalecki walk in. Of course the man is wearing a dark blue suit ~~.~~ He looks all business like when he stops in front of Jensen.

 

“Mr. Ackles,” he says when he is within hearing range.

 

Jensen frowns; taking a big gulp from his beer before turning towards the other man.

 

“It’s Jensen actually,” Jensen says, winking at Jared.

 

He knows he is probably pissing Jared off. He knows he is going to pay for it someday, but the other guy just looks so cute when he huffs in indignation.

 

“Alright Jensen,” Jared says through clenched teeth.

 

Jensen just smiles and nods.

 

“I wanted to ask you something about your performance,” Jared pauses looking at Misha who holds up his hands and walks away.

 

Jared sighs; sitting down on the barstool next to Jensen and orders a glass of coke.

 

“Maybe you should order a beer,” Jensen says smirking and Jared glares at him.

 

“No thank you,” Jared says sitting up straight.

 

Jensen frowns, understanding this might be a bit more serious than he first expected.

 

“Maybe another time? At my next show maybe?” When Jared just glares Jensen sighs, “Okay so I guess I should apologize since we’re going to be working together.”

 

Jared looks at him for a long time before shaking his head. Jensen smiles at him sweetly before losing his patience.

 

“Okay, so what do you want to talk about?”

 

Jared reaches down and takes out a file, “I’m planning a meeting to discuss the future of the hotel and I would like for you to be there,” he says.

 

 

***

 

“So what is a hot guy like you doing in a town like this?”

 

Jared looks up at the source of the question. Next to him is a petite blonde girl with a sweet smile looking at him questionably. She raises her eyebrows and Jared looks down at the notes he was making. He decides they aren’t going anywhere and he could spend some time getting to know people in this town.

 

“I needed some time away from home, so I came here.” It was more like he was sent here but it isn’t like he was going to admit to that.

 

The girl scrunches up her nose, “You came here voluntarily? I figured you were someone’s cousin or something. I’m Katy by the way,” she says holding out her hand.

 

“Jared,” he says shaking her hand.

 

Apparently she takes it as an invite and plops down beside him at his table.

 

“So you’re here looking for some peace and quiet? Let me guess, you watched too many rom-com’s and decided that was the way to deal with a bad break up,” she says.

 

Jared looks at her in surprise. He has to give it to her; she has more spunk than any other person in this town. Well not counting Jensen of course.  She smiles at him for a moment before her face falls.

 

“No really? You came here. I’m so sorry for the mocking,” she says and Jared can’t help but laugh.

 

“Yeah okay bad break up. But I’m actually here to manage this hotel. So not really rom-com right?”

 

She smiles back at him shaking her head. Jared already likes this girl and can imagine the two of them becoming friends.

 

“No, throw in ‘finding the man of your dreams despite never expecting it’ and this is exactly like a rom-com!” she says before letting out a loud cackle.

 

 

***

 

Jensen sighs as he gets into his car for his meeting with the staff of the Canyon Creek Lodge. He doesn't even know why he needs to be there. When he asked Misha, the other man replied that Jared wanted everyone there; something about a new plan to help make the hotel more popular.

 

Jensen doesn't even want to know why he feels the need to do this at 7am.

 

Jared is just lucky that Jensen doesn't have anything better to do and that his house isn't that far from the hotel. Jensen rubs his eyes after he parks the car. He is so tired.

 

Last night had been a bad night for him. He really doesn't have the nightmares anymore, but some nights are worse than others. Last night had been a pretty bad night for him.

 

“Hi Jensen,” Misha says greeting him with a smile, “You look like crap.”

 

Jensen nods before moving into the conference room. He just hopes that whatever Jared has to say is short and interesting, even if he doesn't think he’ll be able to sit through it.

 

Jared walks in wearing a grey suit carrying two briefcases and a serious expression.

 

“Good morning everyone. We’re here to discuss some of the ideas I have for the hotel and I would like to know what you think about them.  I want you all to think hard about where you see the hotel in a couple of years and after my presentation we’ll have a discussion about it.”

 

Jensen groans and wonders if he can walk out right now. It isn’t like he needs the job. He is doing it because he likes performing and loves the music. He made enough money when he was still touring with the band to never have to work again.

 

“Misha, could you get the lights please? “Jared asks as he starts a power point presentation.

 

Jensen takes his time to look at the other man. He hasn’t changed his opinion about him; Jared is gorgeous. He wears the suit well, but Jensen never really liked slick looking men. No, Jensen liked a man in jeans and a soft looking worn t-shirt. Jared is wound too tight to have any real fun with. Besides, that’s all Jensen does, have fun. He doesn’t do relationships.

 

Jared is talking about a movie theater when Jensen fells his eyes getting heavy. Why do these meetings always have to be this boring? God, Jared is talking in this monotone voice that was lulling him to sleep. Jensen had taken the seat in the back. He just hopes Jared won't notice if he closes his eyes for a few moment.

 

***

 

Jared is concentrating on selling his idea to the people that worked for the hotel. He knows that if he wanted to make it work, it needs the support of the people who live and breathe in this hotel. He won’t get anywhere without their support.

 

He is in the middle of explaining how a movie theater will mean giving up a conference room, and despite that it would triple their popularity when he hears a couple of employees snicker softly. Jared turns around, raising his eyebrow curiously. Two men, who he hasn’t officially met yet, are trying to hide their laughter. Jared turns a questioning gaze to Misha, who in turn nods toward the chair where Jensen is sitting.

 

Jared shakes his head assuming the other man had made a joke of some kind and decides to let it go when he hears a soft snore. Jared's eyes snap back to Jensen. The other man is leaning back in his chair, eyes closed, when he lets out another, much louder snore.

 

Jared feels his blood boil at the sight of the other man. Jensen undermines his authority and if Jared doesn’t do anything right now, the rest of the staff will never take him seriously.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, it’s obvious Mr. Ackles needs his beauty sleep. Let’s give him some peace okay? This meeting will be rescheduled for later,” he says walking to the back of the room to hold the door open.

 

When the room is empty, apart from him and Jensen he stands in front of the other man. Jared takes a long look at him. He looks kind of innocent like this, eyes closed and face soft. Jared almost feels badly for what he is about to do.

 

He walks back to his laptop and types in the biggest font size type he can:  YOU’RE FIRED!  He then sets it to project on the big screen. When he is done, he stands back to admire his work. Yes, that should get the message across.

 

Then he turns around and leaves the room, closing the door quietly. When he spots Misha in the lobby he calls the man over.

 

“Make sure Mr. Ackles isn’t disturbed in his rest.”

 

Misha nods and Jared walks to his office. He wants to study all the possibilities he has. He also needs to call his father and tell him that he fired the great Jensen Ackles.

 

***

 

Jensen shifts uncomfortably in his chair before opening his eyes. He scrunches up his face as his back hurts when he moves. He shouldn’t have fallen asleep on a chair. No matter how comfortable it felt.

 

That thought made him shoot up from his chair. He had fallen asleep during Jared’s presentation!

 

God the other man must be pissed.

 

Just as Jensen thinks this, his eyes fall on the text projected on the wall. When he reads it a big smile spreads across his face. Maybe Jared isn’t as dull as he suspected in the first place.

 

Jensen tries to sneak out of the room without being noticed, but Misha rushes towards him before he can even close the door.

 

“Mr. Padalecki requested you call as soon as you were done,” Misha says sounding nervous.

 

“Why? Jared regrets not shouting at me before? He wants another shot?” Jensen asks smirking.

 

Misha’s mouth twitches in a brief smile before turning down again, “No, the _other_ Mr. Padalecki.”

 

Jensen frowns. What does the old man want with him? Want to tell him off for messing with his baby boy?

 

Misha shrugs, “If you ask me, he’s the scary one,” he says handing Jensen the phone, “The number is on the desk behind you.”

 

Jensen frowns; he might as well call him. Hell he already got fired, what’s the worst that could happen?

 

***

“I can’t believe my father! Going behind my back to re-hire Jensen,” Jared says over the phone to Katy.

 

He has gotten to know the girl pretty well over the last few days and he was right, she made a perfect friend.

 

“Jay you really shouldn’t let the man get to you. Why do you listen to him anyway?”

 

Jared frowns. Yeah, why did he listen to him anyway? The man had done nothing more than make his life miserable. Well if his father thinks that he is just going to lay back and take this, the old man is clearly mistaken. He had asked Jared to manage the hotel; he should trust Jared to make these decisions wisely.

 

“Yeah, well maybe I did in on a whim.” He tells Katy.

 

It's true, he fired Jensen mostly because he was pissed off. The other man is bad for the teams’ morale and his father can't disagree with that. Falling asleep during a fucking meeting, it was so disrespectful.

 

His father had allowed that. Hell, he humiliated Jared even more by calling Jensen and telling him; fucking telling him not to listen to Jared.

 

“Yeah okay maybe it wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but you could have undone it yourself. This way your father under minded you! “

 

“Exactly!” Jared yells grabbing another mini bottle of wine, “Hey listen I gotta go. Call you in the morning,” he says ending the call before opening the bottle and drinking it in one gulp.

 

He will show his father. The hotel can go up in flames as far as he is concerned, he was leaving! He no longer needs his father’s approval; all he needs is another bottle of wine.

 

When he had almost finished the contents of his mini bar, Jared packs his bag, gets a big boy bottle from the bar and leaves. He doesn’t want to have anything to do with this awful hotel, or that fucking Jensen Ackles asshole. He giggles at his own word play.

 

Jared gets in a cab and tells him to drive. He drinks from his bottle looking outside the window. Despite his growing hate for the town; it looks very peaceful out there.

 

“Driver can you please stop, I want to go for a walk?” Jared decides.

 

“Are you sure?” the driver asks, “It is pretty deserted out there and you could get lost.”

 

Jared frowns at the man, “Of course I’m sure! How dare you ques- uh question me!”

 

The man shrugs stopping the car, muttering something about summer and that Jared is lucky it doesn’t get cold outside.  


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen stands outside his house breathing in the warm night air. Tonight he needs some time to unwind. He is full of restless energy. After his talk with the old Padalecki he had gone straight home and done some housework, but it hadn’t been enough.  
order dinner   
Jensen looks at the forest outside and then back to the piece of wood he was chopping. He never thought he would be an outdoorsman, but it turned out he likes living near a forest. He likes chopping wood for his own fireplace. Back when he lived in New York, he would end restless nights like these high or drunk of his ass. He lifts his axe and chops the piece of wood in half.

He still can’t believe the day he had. Jared showed some balls by firing him and Jensen can actually see the humor in the situation. He had planned on going back to the hotel the next day to talk to the other man and see if they could come to an agreement, but the old man told Jensen there was no way he was fired and that his idiot son needed to learn to respect legends. 

God Jensen hated the man the minute he opened his mouth. 

It is no wonder Jared is wound as tightly as he is; and the nerve of that old Padalecki to stab his son in the back like that. 

Jensen shivers as he imagines how he would feel if his father ever did that to him. Jensen plans to talk to Jared tomorrow anyway, apologize and try to get them on a better working ground. 

Jensen is about to get another block when he hears a noise from the forest behind his house. First it is just some rustling sounds and then he hears a yelp and crash. Jensen decides to investigate. 

What he finds is a disgruntled looking Jared laying face first onto the ground. 

He turns around, eyes unfocussed for a minute before settling on Jensen, “You!” he shouts accusingly.

Jensen considers telling him to quiet it down, but he doesn't have any neighbors so there is no need.

“I can’t seem to get away from you, you sexy asshole.” 

Jensen helps the other man up. Judging from Jared’s unstable stance and the bottle of wine clutched in his hand, the man is drunk off his ass.

“What do you mean?” Jensen inquires.

“You are the doctor, then the freaking singer and now you’re,” Jared stops looking at him for a moment before asking, “What are you doing?”

“How did you get here?” Jensen asks checking Jared over, wondering if the other man had a car accident. 

“Cab, “Jared says stumbling towards the house.

Jensen nods. He had never been a fan of drunk driving. It's good that Jared had been smart enough to take a cab. He thinks for a moment what to do, but the cab is long gone and he can’t let Jared just wonder around the forest as drunk as he is. Jensen tries to move Jared along. The sooner he gets the man inside his house the better. He wants to make sure Jared doesn't hurt himself while wandering the forest. Now that Jensen thinks about it, what is he doing here? 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Hmm,” Jared asks looking up from the branches he was staring at. 

Jensen smiles amused at Jared's face as he starts pushing Jared towards his house again, “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted peace,” Jared mumbles drunkenly while taking another swig of the bottle of wine.

Jensen nods; this usually was a peaceful place. Jared pushes up against him, probably to steady himself and Jensen feels the body that Jared has been hiding underneath those stupid suits. Jared leans his head close to Jensen and Jensen gets lost in the swirl of colors in Jared’s eyes.

“My father refused to let me fire you,” Jared says and Jensen quickly pulls away.

He takes the bottle of wine from Jared taking a quick swig for himself. Jensen could taste that it was the expensive kind. It wasn’t the type of wine to drink straight out of the bottle. 

“Is this all you’ve had to drink?” he asks. If the answer is yes then Jared got drunk really fast. 

“No, I had a couple back at the hotel. Where are we going?”

Jensen opens the door to his house and leads Jared to the living room. He sits the other man down on his couch before walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“I brought you inside my house,” Jensen says bringing the glass of water to Jared. “Here, drink this.”

Jared’s eyes go big as he looks around the room, “You live here?”

Jensen sniggers because he usually gets that reply. For someone who looks like he walked straight out of a western, his house is really modern. He likes the straight lines and corners. All the walls in his house are white, except for the big one in his living room which is grey. He gave the place more color with decorations. Yes. He knows he sounds like an interior decorator. He dated one for a couple of months. 

“I know a cowboy like me huh?” 

He has to admit the interior of the house makes the place look like it had character, but it also is a bitch to clean and Jensen likes a clean house.

“And you want me to stay the night?” Jared asks eyes narrowing at Jensen. 

Jensen shrugs, “You’re already here,” he states swallowing when Jared leans closer to him.

“Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Ackles?”

***

Jared watches with amusement as Jensen stumbles trying to find a good answer. If Jared is honest with himself, he won’t mind if Jensen is trying to seduce him. Okay Jared had a bit too much to drink. He is tired of being so serious, of drowning himself in work; which clearly wasn’t helping him get over his break up with Chad. Plus, Jensen is pretty hot. He has beautiful eyes, a nice smile, and if Jared had felt it right, a great body. Besides, he is exactly the opposite of Chad. If fucking around with him doesn’t help him get over the man who broke his heart at least it would piss his father off.

Jensen is still spluttering and Jared decides he should just go for it. Even if Jensen turns him down, Jared can blame it on the alcohol. He leans forward to kiss Jensen. Jensen’s lips are soft and pliant underneath his and Jared moans softly as he feels Jensen’s stubble scratch his chin. There is something about a rough man that turns Jared on. 

Jensen grabs his hair and when he pulls Jared realizes that Jensen isn’t kissing him back. 

“Jared you’re drunk,” Jensen states but doesn’t push Jared further away.

Jared just tries pushing closer to Jensen, loving the slight sting he gets from his hair being pulled. Jensen moans softly and lets Jared’s hair go as Jared starts kissing his neck.

“Jay, I’m not strong enough to stop you again. I wish I was a better man but I’m not.”

Jared crawls onto Jensen’s lap, feeling the other man harden beneath him. Jensen looks up at him, eyes dark with lust. 

“I don’t need a better man, I need someone to fuck me,” Jared states before kissing Jensen again. 

“Jay,” Jensen groans gripping Jared’s hips harder, pulling him down as he pushes up.

Jared groans, feeling needy and he doesn’t care that he is probably making a fool out of himself. Hell Jensen doesn’t seem to care either. It isn’t like Jared is going to be seeing Jensen again after this night. Jensen seems like a one night stand kind of guy. 

He pushes and pulls clumsily at Jensen’s clothes until Jensen laughs and pushes him back a little. Jared growls offended until Jensen starts unbuttoning his shirt. Jared stares at the naked skin in front of him wanting to taste. He leans down and licks a stripe on Jensen’s chest, sucking a hickey above the right nipple. 

“Fuck Jay,” Jensen murmurs as he pulls Jared down a bit.

“Fuck me,” Jared whispers, as Jensen bucks up more against him.

Jensen groans softly before pushing Jared off, “Bedroom,” he says pushing Jared down the hall.

As soon as they’re in the bedroom Jensen finishes undressing with the speed and finesse of someone who has done this before. Jared’s mind goes blank as soon as Jensen stands naked before him. 

“You want to get fucked Jay?” Jensen asks stroking his own cock. 

Jared nods, unable to pull his eyes away from Jensen’s cock. It's thick and smooth, the tip shining with pre-come. 

“Then get on the bed on your hands and knees,” Jensen orders and Jared feels a shiver run down his body. Jared quickly undresses not caring where his clothes land.

Jared groans softly as his knees hit the bed. 

“What’s wrong?” Jensen asks turning him around.

His eyes roam over Jared’s body in concern this time. His eyes focus on Jared’s knees. Jared feels a sting when Jensen touches his left knee and he sits up to look. There is a big bruise underneath his left knee. 

“What happened?” Jensen asks looking at Jared with question in his eyes.

Jared shrugs, “Maybe I fell, I don’t know.”

“Jesus Jay you don’t know?” Jensen asks flopping down next to Jared.

Jared turns to look at him; his hands wandering down Jensen’s chest before grabbing his cock and stroking it softly.

“Why did you stop?”

Jensen groans as his hips buck up into the grip. Jared smiles; at least he knows Jensen’s body is on board. Jensen lays there for a moment letting Jared stroke him before rolling around and pushing Jared down into the bed.

“You really want to get fucked don’t you?” Jensen asks settling between Jared legs.

Jared nods as he grabs Jensen’s ass to pull him closer.

Jensen pushes his cock against Jared’s hole, not pressing in but just enough to let Jared feel it. Jared moans. He wants Jensen inside him, wants to feel the other man fill him up, make him lose it. In the back of his mind he knows the alcohol is taking away some of his inhibitions but right now he doesn’t care. He hasn’t been fucked for well over six months and he needs a cock now.

“Please Jensen,” he begs, as he feels Jensen suck a hickey on the side of his neck.

“Yeah, I know Jay. Need to get you ready first,” Jensen says, his finger circling Jared’s hole.

He helps Jared turn so that he is on his hands and knees again. He then slowly pushes his finger inside as he kisses his way down Jared’s body. Jensen preps Jared with care and consideration, never going too fast or too hard. 

“Please,” Jared begs. 

It doesn’t take long before Jared is desperate with need and has three fingers up his ass. He wants Jensen’s cock up his ass and he isn’t too shy to beg for it. Well the wine had helped with that.

“More Jensen, need you. Need your cock,” he moans.

Jensen groans, “You’re so hot when you beg. God the first moment I saw you I knew. I knew you would be hot.” He says and in a flash he’s on top of Jared, cock rubbing against him, almost entering his ass, pre-come slicking up his hole even more. 

Jensen grabs his hips, pulling Jared slowly towards him, then impaling him on his cock. It burns and hurts a little but it all fades quickly compared to the feeling of Jensen. Jensen inside him, Jensen fucking him, Jensen whispering in his ear how hot he is and how good he is taking Jensen’s cock; mixed with the occasional moan or grunt. 

Jensen takes his time moving slowly inside of Jared. Jared is reduced to whimpering needy sounds and words no longer make it out of his throat when Jensen finally picks up his pace. Jared’s mind blanks out as Jensen moves faster, harder, and deeper. 

“God Jensen, you feel so good,” Jared whimpers.

Jensen fucks into him with hard punishing thrusts, every single one of them aimed for Jared’s prostate. Jared feels the pressure build in his stomach, his balls tighten and he knows that he is close. Jensen’s hand finds Jared’s cock and he begins to stroke it. Before Jared realizes what is happening, he’s coming all over the bedspread, shaking. He floats on the thin line between pain and pleasure when he hears Jensen groan, speeding up his thrusts and coming in thick spurts inside him. 

Jensen drapes over him breathing deeply. Jared stays still for a while, feeling sobered up. He waits for Jensen to pull out and disregard him. Despite that and the pleasant buzz being gone Jared can’t regret the great sex he just had. Maybe this was what he needed to get on with his life. 

Jensen draws in a soft breath before pulling out. Jared sighs in disappointment and moves to get up and clean himself.

“You stay there,” Jensen says and walks away.

When he comes back he wipes Jared clean with a warm washcloth. Jared closes his eyes at how good it feels to be able to just lay down and enjoy his afterglow. Now he knows why Chad always hated to get up to help him clean after sex. He doesn’t even know why Jensen is doing it now.

“If you roll around, you’ll be off the wet spot.” Jensen comments and Jared does before falling asleep. 

***

Jensen doesn’t really sleep although he feels calm and relaxed after his sex with Jared. He never expected this to happen. He feels a bit unnerved because Jared was so drunk and there was no way he really knew what he was doing last night. So when he had begged for Jensen to fuck him, Jensen can’t be sure he really wanted that. 

What he said was true though; he hadn’t been strong enough to stop Jared a second time. He can’t deny he wants the other man. Especially when Jared isn’t acting like the stiff business man everyone thought he was. Jensen had seen a glimpse of the other man at his sister’s office and Jensen knew how Jared could be if he only let his hair down. Jensen sighs as he shifts on the bed trying not to wake Jared. 

He fails because when he turns around to face the other man, his eyes are open.

“Hi,” Jared whispers softly.

Jensen smiles at him and leans forward to kiss him softly, only to have Jared turn his head and the kiss lands on his cheek.

“No, it’s disgusting. I have wine breath,” Jared says smiling at Jensen.

“You really don’t want to kiss me?”

Jared looks sheepish at him shrugging. Jensen points at his en suite bathroom.

“Well I do. You can brush your teeth if you want.”

Jared gets out of bed and stumbles a bit towards the bathroom. Jensen stops him when he moves to walk past him.

“Are you alright?” he asks worrying he hurt Jared last night. 

“Yeah, just the alcohol you know?” 

Jensen does know; Jared had been drunk off his ass. There was no way all of that was already out of his system after maybe one hour of sleep. The other man did seem sober though. Jensen lays back listening to the sounds in the bathroom waiting for Jared to return. When the other man does he stands awkwardly in the room, like he is waiting for Jensen to say something.

Jensen looks at him. Jared is still naked and despite the ugly rash appearing in spots on his body, he is the hottest guy Jensen had ever seen. He is built, strong and lean muscle. Jensen has to stop himself from drooling. Instead he gets up out of his bed, walking towards Jared. His hands find Jared’s hair and he pulls the other man into a deep kiss, tongues finding each other, caressing and playing. Jensen's hands roam over Jared's body, feeling the other man, caressing him. 

Jensen breaks away from the kiss, “Come on Jared, touch me,” he begs.

That seems to spur Jared into action and he starts pushing Jensen towards the bed. Jensen laughs as he falls on the bed and Jared crawls on top of him. Jared laughs softly as he begins kissing his way down Jensen’s body.

“Jay,” Jensen groans and Jared looks up with mischief in his eyes before taking Jensen’s cock into his mouth.

Jensen watches as Jared sucks him down.

“God Jay so hot,” Jensen murmurs fisting Jared’s hair. “Knew you would be. Your mouth, god your mouth is so hot.” 

Jensen can’t help himself; he bucks his hips up into the warm wet heat of Jared’s mouth. The moment he does, Jared’s mouth goes slack and he lets Jensen fuck into his mouth. It is too hot for words and Jensen bucks up two or three times before he comes hot and fast in Jared’s mouth. 

Jared crawls back up Jensen’s body kissing him as Jensen comes down from his orgasm. Jared smiles down at him and Jensen growls flipping them over. When he is on top of Jared his hands are traveling down to touch Jared, he looks down at him surprised.

“I already uh,” Jared says holding his wet hand up.

Jensen rolls over to lie down next to Jared, “God, you’re going to kill me.”

***

When Jared wakes up the next morning he has a splitting headache and a mouth that feels like an animal died in there. He groans as he rolls out of the large bed and looks around, wondering for one moment where he is. Then he remembers Jensen, and what they did the night before. He feels a small terror as he fears that Jensen has left him alone. Then he hears soft noises coming from somewhere down the hall and wanders in that direction.

What he finds is big kitchen with a big island in the center. He is half in love with the place when Jensen comes walking in with just some well-worn pajama pants on. Jensen smiles when he sees Jared walking to the coffee maker. 

“Did you sleep alright?” Jensen asks as he pours a cup of coffee and hands it to Jared.

Jared frowns, wishing his headache wasn’t so bad, “I guess. What are you doing?” 

Jensen laughs softly, “Making us breakfast.”

Puzzled, Jared looks around the kitchen again. It wasn’t the kind of style he would imagine fitting with Jensen, but then again he didn’t really know the guy. 

Jared sits down and feels a soft sting in his ass and he smiles softly at Jensen as he remembers the night before. He drank one bottle of wine after the other. God, it was a miracle that he was still walking around. Jensen took him inside and helped him to bed. Jensen had been so nice and hot. Jared had been so turned on that he begged for Jensen to fuck him. Jensen was big and strong, sliding inside him. Jared shivers as he remembers Jensen softly cleaning him up. Then he remembers Jensen had to clean him up because he didn't wear a condom. How can he be so stupid, he never had sex with out one. He even made Chad wear one.

“I,” Jared doesn’t know how to bring it up, “We uh,” he wants to asks Jensen what happens now but he simply can’t get to words out. 

Jensen smirks slightly, “Yes Jared, we did fuck. You begged me and I couldn’t refuse.”

Jared shivers at Jensen’s hot stare. He can’t believe Jensen would just come out and say it like that. The man seems to have no shame, then he remembers there is more important issue.

“we didn't.” Jared shifts not really knowing how to bring this up, “we didn't use protection.”

Jensen frowns at that, like he didn't realize that before Jared brought it up. Then he looks Jared in the eyes.

“Well I had um, some medical issues a while back and I got tested for everything. I'm clean, I can show you? And I know you went to my sister before, did you have yourself tested?”

Jared damn well did, after Chad cheated on him? Of course he wanted to make sure he didn't catch anything. So he nods, feeling unsure how to proceed now. 

“It’s okay Jared, that’s just human nature. You enjoyed yourself didn’t you?”

Jared nods slowly. Jensen was gentler than he had expected.

“Well so did I. Now how about some waffles?”

“You actually know how to make waffles?” Jared asks surprised.

He didn’t know how it happened, but Jensen had shown a lot of care. He didn’t kick Jared out yet plus he offered to make breakfast. He was kind of a gentleman, which Jared hadn’t anticipated.

“You thought I had this big fancy kitchen for nothing?”

Actually that was exactly what Jared had been thinking; that Jensen had gotten this big house to throw parties in and impress his friends. 

“I love this kitchen. I have to admit it came with the house but it is a thing of beauty don’t you agree?”

Jared had to agree, but he wasn’t going to let Jensen know that.

“Mmm…I don’t know, it’s alright I guess.”

Jensen frowns at him, “You don’t cook?” 

Jared actually does but somehow he doesn’t want Jensen to know that; so he shakes his head no. Jensen hums in response and goes back to making his waffles. Jared had to admit that Jensen seems less like an asshole now. After all he let Jared stay here after he fired him. Of course they ended up having sex, but Jensen invited him in before that.

Jensen finishes the waffles in silence giving Jared a plate before disappearing for a second. When he returns, he hands Jared a couple of aspirin. 

“Your headache must be pretty bad. Wine always gives me a bad hangover.” He states as Jared looks at him.

“It’s mostly a headache so I’m thinking I got pretty lucky this morning,” Jared answers taking the aspirin from Jensen.

“Why do you work for your dad anyway, if he overrules you that easily?” When Jared frowns at him, Jensen then adds, “Sorry I guess it’s none of my business.” 

It is a sore spot. Jared had always worked for his father yet his father had never given him any large projects and he was always checking up to see if Jared was alright. Chad had said it was normal and that when they had enough money saved they could start their own company. That was before he started fucking the mailroom guy. 

Jared is still upset that his father didn’t fire the bastard.

“No, I guess you’re right. That’s why I quit yesterday.”

Jensen looks surprised. Jared guesses he can come across as a bit of a daddy’s boy. So maybe Jensen wouldn’t expect him to pack his bags.

“I figured I couldn’t work with you and you would be even more of an asshole after what my father pulled.” 

Jared doesn’t really know why he is telling Jensen this; he guesses his hangover has weakened his defenses or something. That or maybe it's because Jensen has been so nice this morning. 

“I guess we had a bit of a rough start,” Jensen admits. “I was going to apologize to you today. Well I guess I still can. I’m sorry,” Jensen says with a sheepish smile, “I guess I don’t always realize that some people don’t have the same kind of humor as me.”

Jared is silent for a while before deciding, “It is water under the bridge. I’m leaving the hotel now anyways.” 

Jensen watches as he places his plate and the cup in the sink without saying another word. Jared looks around the room thinking that it’s time for him to go when he starts looking for his phone. Then he remembers he left it in his hotel room because he didn’t want to see if his father would call him, or if he had gotten drunk enough there was the possibility that he might have called Chad.

“You can always stay here. We can have some fun together, that is until you figure out what you want to do.” 

Jared gapes at Jensen. 

“Hey, I’m not asking you to go steady. I have enough room. You can stay here for a couple of days. Maybe I can even get my sister to give you something to help with that ugly rash” Jensen says pointing at Jared’s chest.

Jared just looks at the other man. He could use some time to get back on his feet. He could also use a little light fun with someone who isn’t so serious. Jensen might be a good distraction for him right now at least until Jared decides he wants to get serious again. Jensen doesn’t seem the type who gets serious. 

His father will probably have a heart attack when he discovers Jared is serious about quitting and isn’t coming home. 

“Yeah, but I can’t just stay here. I hardly know you!“ he says, not knowing how else to react. 

Jensen smiles at him. “Jared, live a little. We had sex. We know each other well enough. If I wanted to kill you I could have done it last night. Come on and have a little fun!”

Frowning at him, Jared thinks back to a time not so long ago when he had heard those exact same words.

“Come on Jared! What did you expect? You’re never any fun. That’s why I had to find it somewhere else! Come on and have a little fun!”

Those had been Chad’s last words before Jared left. Maybe the man had been right. Not that he was right to cheat but maybe Jared had taken the relationship too seriously. Maybe he just needed to relax a little and it seems like Jensen is offering just that. 

He nods slowly, “But there is no way I’m showing your sister my rash as long as I have hickey’s from you on my body,” he says making Jensen laugh loudly.

Yeah this might be a great decision. 

***

Jensen isn’t really sure inviting Jared to live with him temporarily is such a good idea. He kind of likes the guy, maybe a little more now that he realizes how hot the guy is in bed. If he’d only let himself go a little during the day, he could be so much happier. Maybe then he would lose those dark bags underneath his eyes, and the ugly rash Jensen had seen last night; which must have come from stress.

“You sure you don’t mind?” Jared asks before he leaves to get his bags from the hotel.

Honestly, the question had been asked in the spur of the moment. Jensen has been living alone for more than five years. Before that Jensen was with his band mates going from hotel to hotel, without a moment of privacy. Sometimes he misses those times. So yeah, Jensen doesn't think it will be that hard having another person inside his house.

“Yeah I’m sure. Come on hot stuff, we’ll have fun,” Jensen says winking at Jared.

The other man blushes and Jensen can’t help but giggle. Jensen shows Jared the rest of the house, and Jared stands in awe the moment they enter his music room.

“Wow, this room is beautiful.”

Jensen smiles with pride. He spent a lot of time getting this room exactly the way he wanted. Jared walks around the room under Jensen’s watchful eye. Jensen can see that Jared is curious by the way he touches almost every instrument in the room. 

“You play violin?” Jared asks stopping by the instrument. 

“Well that one used to be my mom’s, but yeah,” Jensen says picking up the instrument and playing a few soft notes.

“That was beautiful.”

Jensen smiles softly at him, putting the instrument down. He quickly takes Jared through the rest of the house. When they are done they end up in the kitchen again with Jensen smiling at the other man.

“So you think you can get used to spending some time here?” he asks pulling the other man close.

Jared leans into the touch, proving to Jensen that they are a good match; well at least physically. 

“Yeah, it’s a great house Jensen. I still can’t believe you chop your own wood.” 

Jensen smiles and winks at Jared, “How else do you think I look this good?”

Jared rolls his eyes and they move on. 

***

Two days later Jensen gets a call to come to the hotel, to discuss how to run it while Jared is gone. He discusses this with Jared at which Jared just shrugs. 

“You could continue the way I was planning.”

Jensen agrees; ignoring the uncertainty in Jared voice. Sometimes he wants to punch the elder Padalecki for making Jared doubt himself. Jared had some really good ideas.

Living together is going great. They sleep together every night and Jensen finds himself looking forward to waking up with Jared. Jared has adapted to the change in scenery faster than Jensen would have thought he would. He has left Jensen to himself when he needs some quiet time and searches Jensen out when he needs to talk. It seems as if Jared just sense what Jensen needs. 

Jensen grabs his coat and kisses Jared goodbye, “I’ll be home late. The remote for the TV is on the desk next to the TV and,” Jensen goes on to explain but Jared pushes him towards the door.

“I know how to entertain myself, besides you showed me how to work your TV yesterday, remember? Oh don’t forget to pick up my cell phone and my bags.”

Jensen does remember; he first watched Jared stare at the thing for five minutes before helping him out. He had expected Jared would know how to work with expensive entertainment sets, but as it turns out Jared rarely watches TV. So Jensen gave him a crash course on how to work the home theatre system.

He nods watching Jared wave in the rearview mirror as he drives away.

He isn’t really sure how he feels about leaving Jared alone in his house. He has never left anyone in his house unsupervised before and it makes him kind of nervous. He even asked Jared if he wanted to come with him but the other man had refused. Jared had also picked up on Jensen nervousness and laughed, telling him he walked around the house when Jensen was asleep too. If he had wanted to do something he would have done it by now. 

Jensen is in so deep in thought that he is surprised to see he has already arrived at the hotel. Sighing as he gets out of his car, he doesn’t know why he was called in for this. He is only here for one day a week, but apparently Misha had requested his attendance. 

“Jensen, so happy you could come,” Misha says shaking his hand and pulling him inside the first chance he gets.

“Yeah about that, why am I here?” Jensen questions. 

Misha shrugs looking uncomfortable, “Well I read somewhere that you used to do all the finances for your band; even some management? I thought that maybe you had some good ideas? You have experience.”

Jensen just smiles. He was really proud of what he and his band mates accomplished back then. From the first moment that there was talk of them being signed, they all took courses in various things. They had also made a pact that they did whatever they could themselves; that way they didn’t have to explain their actions every time. Back then it was rebellion; with them being so young they didn’t want to depend on anyone. Later on it proved to be very helpful. 

He doesn’t know how his experience with the band will be any help here. A hotel is very different from a band. 

“Well Jared had a plan written out right? Why don’t you all stick to that?” he questions.

Misha nods, “I agree, but now we have to convince the rest. See Jared didn’t get to finish his presentation of the plan before, remember? And I was thinking that if anyone can convince them it is a great idea it’s you.”

Jensen nods feeling guilty. With his little stunt he had jeopardized the future of the hotel even more. So he sits down at a big table opening the file that is in front of him deciding he will represent Jared the best he can.

***

Jared walks around the house the moment Jensen leaves. He feels restless and he has been ever since he left the hotel. It really hadn’t bothered him until now, because when he felt restless before, he would find Jensen and listen to him play music or talk to him. 

But now Jensen isn’t here so Jared has to find something else to calm him down. Usually when he feels like this he bakes. Ever since he was a child it had been able to calm him down. He remembers when his mom died and his father was too busy to look after him. His father’s cook, Mr. Jones had taken him to the kitchen and taught him how to bake something new every time. 

Jared wanders into Jensen’s kitchen looking for something to work with. When he opens the first cabinet, he sees it is full with different kinds of food. Jared smiles. It figures that Jensen would be prepared for a hungry winter. The other man hates to go out of the house. Jared doesn’t judge him for that; it is obvious he just likes spending his time at home. It makes sense that when he went shopping he would get enough for a couple of months. He has the space after all. 

He is in the middle of getting everything ready to bake a couple of muffins and maybe some pastries when the landline rings. Jared stares at it for a couple of moments contemplating if he should pick up or not. Jensen didn’t seem to mind picking up Jared’s bags. Even though it means that probably everybody at the hotel knows Jared is staying with him. So Jared figures that Jensen doesn't mind people knowing he is here. Hell Jared is probably more bothered by it himself, but then he realizes it is that or ride in with Jensen which means he would have to face the people in the hotel. No matter which way it goes they will still know Jared is staying with Jensen. 

Anyways, there is no way Jensen will mind Jared answering it, so he picks up the phone.

“Ackles residence, this is Jared speaking.”

“Jared?!? It is you. I thought Jensen was lying when he said I would get you if I called this number. How are you? You seemed pretty upset the other day.”

It's Katy and Jared smiles as he hears her cheerful voice through the speaker. 

“I’m good,” he says cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear. 

He is thankful that Jensen has a cordless phone as he turns on the oven to preheat.

“I stumbled into Jensen when I was drunk and he took me in like a stray cat,” Jared says smiling, “Did you know he lived in the middle of nowhere?” 

He puts the eggs in a bowl and decides he can whisk them by hand instead of using the machine. He wants to talk to Katy and the machine would make it harder to hear.

“Yeah I heard. What are you doing with him anyway?”

Jared shrugs out of habit before answering, “I don’t know, we had fun together you know? And I thought it would be a good idea to get away from it you know? ”

“By having fun you mean sex?”

Jared grimaces; he never really talks about his sex life. He has the feeling Katy does. When he had told her about Chad, she had asked him straight up what the sex had been like. It was kind of refreshing.

“Yeah….” Jared says feeling a blush creep up his cheeks.

“Good for you Jay. No really Jensen… he is quite a catch.”

When Jared is done measuring the ingredients he dumps them all at once in the bowl and starts mixing it all together. 

“Yeah we’re not really... it’s just sex, nothing more.”

“Really? Wow that doesn’t sound like you.”

Jared knows and he feels kind of giddy. He’s doing something he knows his father would frown upon. He's never done anything like that before. It makes him feel rebellious. 

“I know.” He says grinning.

The batter seems ready and he’s going to need both hands to get it in the molds so he tells Katy that he needs to go and that he will call her later.

“Fine, but next time I want details!” she says before hanging up the phone.

Jared grins, as he starts filling the molds.

***

Jensen sighs in relief when he gets home. The meeting had been hell. Most of the staff had been against the changes Jared had come up with, even if it meant the hotel would become more successful. They had argued that the Canyon Creek Lodge needed to stay just a hotel. They didn’t want it to change into an attraction. 

Jensen talked to Misha a bit when the meeting was over and the other man seemed as resigned as Jensen felt. Misha told him he knew the changes were the only way to get the hotel running again, but the others were afraid of taking the risk. 

Jensen promised Misha he would try and convince Jared to come back. At least he would be able to put his fist down and demand the changes. Jensen didn’t have the guts to do that. Sure he has a bit of a business mind, but even he realizes that this is way over his head. 

The moment he comes home, he goes to find Jared to tell him about everything that had happened and beg him to come back. It surprises Jensen that he cares this much about the hotel. Maybe it is because he had gotten to know the people who worked there or maybe because his sister was in love with the place. 

Jensen finds Jared in the kitchen. He is standing in front of the oven humming to himself. There is flour everywhere and a grey goop in spatters on the floor. Jensen clears his throat and Jared startles turning around to face Jensen.

“What are you doing?” Jensen asks looking around the kitchen once more. 

It smells delicious and there are pastries everywhere. Jensen thinks there might be enough to feed the whole town. 

“I’m baking,” Jared says, blushing a little bit. It looks cute on him. 

“Okay,” Jensen says, “why?”

“I was bored,” Jared says shrugging, “it’s just something I do when I’m bored or upset.”

Jensen smiles as he walks towards Jared, picking up a cupcake on his way. The cupcake is decorated with pink frosting and when Jensen takes a bite it is as sweet as it looks.

“How did you even make these?” 

Jared looks guilty, “Our chef taught me when I was younger. However I might have put a dent in your supplies.” 

Jensen stares at the other man as he fidgets with the hem of Jensen’s shirt. He looked hot wearing Jensen’s clothes. They were a little small on him and they showed off his perfect body. 

Jensen puts down the cupcake to pull Jared close and kiss him, “I didn’t even know I had enough stuff for all this,” he says against Jared lips.

Jared shivers in his arms, leaning more towards Jensen, “Maybe I went a little overboard.”

Jensen nods grinning, “Maybe I can take some to the hotel tomorrow.”

He wants to ask Jared about the hotel, but he has the feeling that it’s the last thing Jared wants to talk about. Also Jared seems more relaxed than he has been in days and Jensen doesn’t want to ruin that.

“How did the meeting go?” Jared asks while putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. 

“We wanted to continue with your plans but Misha just doesn’t know how to convince the others.” Jensen says deciding its fair game now that Jared’s brought it up. 

Jared sighs, “I’m sure my father will send someone to help him.”

“Why did your dad send you anyway?” Jensen asks.

Jensen had wondered about that for awhile now. It is clear that Jared has a business mind, but he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who likes the hotel business. He sees Jared more in a small store or maybe, after today, in a bakery. 

“He thought it was a good way to get over my ex,” Jared answers honestly and Jensen is stunned. “Deep down inside I know he wants me to be happy, he just has a weird way of showing it,” Jared adds when he sees the look on Jensen’s face.

Jensen grimaces handing more dishes to Jared before sitting down at the dining room table. He stares at Jared as the other man looks around the kitchen. After deeming it clean he sits across from Jensen. 

“So he sent you here after your boyfriend dumped you or something?” Jensen asks unbelieving.

“Not exactly, Chad was cheating on me. My father thought some time away might help me forget his little indiscretion.”

Jensen snorts a laugh. Jared might seem like a little pushover but Jensen finds it hard to believe that Jared would accept cheating. 

“Yeah I figured I would give him some time to get over the relationship. Chad was the perfect son-in-law after all. Despite the cheating,” Jared amends after Jensen raises his eyebrow at him. 

Jensen doesn’t understand how that works; with him it's always what you see is what you get. He appreciates the same in other people. He guesses Jared’s dad is more about appearances. Maybe Chad came from a good family and what happened inside the bedroom stayed there, right?

“So you just packed up your bags and left?” Jensen asks.

Jared shrugs, “It was the biggest project my father had ever trusted me with, and I was going to take it despite the reason. It was my chance to prove myself.” 

“Why didn’t you start your own business then? You seem smart enough,” Jensen asks after having thought about it. 

“Honestly I have no idea what I want,” Jared confesses.

They sit in silence for a while until Jared’s stomach rumbles. Jensen laughs telling Jared he’s going to order dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared goes into town the next day. Jensen told him to get more supplies just in case he wants to bake more. When Jared tries to protest, Jensen pushes him out of the door. Jared knows Jensen well enough not to argue with him. So he had borrows Jensen’s car and calls Katy to see if she wants to meet up. 

“So,” Katy says the moment Jared sits down across from her, “Jensen finally let you out of his bed?”

Jared makes a face at her. She knows that that isn’t all he was doing at Jensen’s; most of the time he and Jensen do their own thing. Jared enjoys his time away from his family to think about what he wants. He always did what his father told him to do, thinking it was what made him happy. He went to business school because his father wanted it, and afterwards he went to work for Padalecki Industries. It was expected from him, but it hadn't made him happy.

“Yeah it was hard though, but I got away. You want a cupcake?” he asks getting two out of his bag. 

Katy’s eyes go big as she takes a bite from her cupcake. They are delicious if he does say so himself, he and Jensen ate themselves nauseous on them. 

“These are really good Jay. Where did you learn to make them?” 

Jared shrugs, “My father’s chef. I didn’t have many friends when I was growing up and the man took me under his wing.”

Katy nods as she eats the rest of her cupcake.

“So, do you like living with Jensen?”

“I’m not living with him. I’m just staying with him for a while. It’s nice though, and I don’t mean just the sex. He does his own thing and I do mine. And when one of us wants company we go find the other.”

Katy looks at Jared for a long time before opening her mouth, but before she can say anything she is interrupted by the waitress. The waitress takes their order; Jared and Katy both take a caramel latte and a piece of apple pie; then she quickly leaves.

“But the sex is good right?” Katy asks as soon as the waitress is out of earshot. 

Jared doesn’t comment. It’s not like they’ve been going at it like bunnies. Hell they had sex that one time and Jensen hasn’t made a move since. He asked Jared to stay with him, to have some fun, but maybe Jared understood it wrong.

“It was nice that one time.” he says.

“How are you not tapping that?” Katy asks surprised. 

Truth was, Jared was afraid. He liked having sex with Jensen, but he had drunk a couple bottles of wine and his inhibitions were gone. Now they spent all this time together, and while Jared was attracted to Jensen he is afraid to make a move. 

“We’ve been doing our own thing. I’ve been baking,” Jared says nodding towards the empty cupcake wrapper on the table.

Katy grins, “And I’m happy if you’re happy.” 

They finish their drinks and go off to shop. Katy stops him in front of a men’s clothing’s store. When Jared asks why they are stopping here, Katy just gives him a look.

“You’ve only got suits with you right?” 

Jared nods thinking about the dilemma he had when Jensen brought home his suitcases. They had both stared at the contents for a while. Jared had brought six suits, one pair of sweat pants and two t-shirts. Maybe Katy has a point suggesting they go into the store.

Katy pushes him into a fitting room the moment they are inside, throwing clothes in every now and then. She even has the sales lady in on it. By the time he is allowed to put on his own clothes he has tried on more pants and button downs than he can count. 

Jared grins happily as he leaves the store. Katy could shop like no one’s business and Jared is happy with everything he bought. The sales girl even gives them a discount because she had so much fun dressing him.

Katy comes up with a way to get back into Jensen’s pants. Not that Jared is going to use it but it was nice to fantasize. 

“I’m tired, can’t shop anymore.” Jared says sitting down on a nearby bench.

Katy sits down next to him pouting, “But we still have to buy shoes.”

***

Jensen is in his studio working on his music. He had a recording system installed when he moved here, though he has never really used it. Now that he's started performing again, he feels his love for music come alive again. Over the past week Jensen has been hit with inspiration for new lyrics or music. Problem is he's had some trouble starting up; he has never done this alone. He and Chris were like Siamese twins, always in the studio together. So that was why it took three tries before Jensen could turn on the system without freaking out and needing to get out of the house. When he finally manages to get it all on, he just sat down played his music and poured his heart out. 

He is listening to what he had recorded when Jared comes back home. 

“Jensen?” Jared asks while he looks into the studio.

Startled, Jensen takes off his headphones. Jared scowls at him before smiling.

“I rang the doorbell Jensen, didn’t you hear it?” Jared asks, “Thank God you never lock your backdoor or else I would have been standing out there for God knows how long.”

Jensen nods, putting away his headphones. He presses save for the music file he just created and then turns his attention to Jared.

“Did you have a nice day?” Jensen asks standing up and leading Jared out of the door. 

He stops when he sees all the bags in the living room. It looks like Jared bought out the whole town. 

“I didn’t know where to put them,” Jared says walking around the couch towards the bags, “I bought some new clothes. Katy made me buy most of it.”

Jensen smiles. He knows Katy, she is the tiny blonde that nearly pummeled him when he came back to the hotel after Jared quit. She knew everything that had happened and blamed Jensen. Her mood changed quickly after she learned Jared was staying with Jensen for the time being. Jensen likes that Jared has at least one friend in this town he can talk to. Jensen doesn’t really know or even understand how the two of them became friends. Katy doesn’t seem like the type Jared would hang out with, but the two complement each other.

“Just put them in the bedroom. I think there is still some space in the closet,” Jensen says smiling at Jared softly.

Jared starts moving to take the bags to the bedroom but Jensen stops him, “We can do it before we go to bed tonight. Let’s just relax for a little bit, okay?” 

Jared nods before flopping down on the couch. Jared looks tired so Jensen walks to the kitchen to get them something to drink. He picks up the take out folders he keeps near the fridge. Normally Jensen doesn't like eating take out more than once a week, but he is more than happy to make an exception. When he returns to the living room he sees Jared sitting on the couch, remote in hand. The sight makes Jensen smile. Who knew he would enjoy living with someone again so much, even if it was just temporary?

They sit together watching TV after eating the take out that Jensen ordered. Normally Jensen would go outside for a bit or Jared would spend time going over some papers, but sitting like this together is nice. Jensen is enjoying Jared’s quiet company. With Jared he never felt the need to fill the silence and it had been a long time since Jensen felt like that. 

When they go to bed they walk up the stairs together. Although they haven’t touched each other since that first time, it feels natural for Jensen to just kiss Jared then push him down on the bed. 

Jared moans when Jensen settles on top of him, pulling him closer as Jensen smiles into the kiss. Clearly Jared wants this as much as Jensen does. Jensen doesn’t know why they waited. He slowly starts undressing Jared as Jared is trying his best to do the same to him. 

“Want you so much. You look so hot all the time,” Jensen whispers as he tosses Jared’s shirt behind him. He then sits back just to take the time to admire Jared’s body.

Jared groans when Jensen pulls down his pants, mouthing his cock before it is even fully out of the confinement of his boxers. He sucks it down as soon as the piece of clothing is out of the way. He loves the way Jared tastes, the sexy sounds the other man is making and the knowledge that he is the one giving Jared pleasure. Jensen has never been a selfish lover. He loves this almost as much as Jared obviously does. 

Jared’s hands find the back of his head holding him in place. Jensen just closes his eyes while he breathes through his nose going down as far as he can without gagging. Jared curses, bucking his hips. Jensen pulls off Jared’s cock with a pop and Jared groans watching as Jensen pushes his legs up, moving between them. Jensen softly strokes down Jared’s thigh moving towards his ass, his fingers stroking over his hole. 

“Jensen,” Jared moans trying to push down on Jensen’s finger.

“Want it that bad huh? Knew you would be a wildfire, so hot. I’m gonna take you slow Jared, going to make you get loud,” Jensen says slowly pushing his finger inside Jared.

Jensen bends down to press a kiss against Jared’s thigh before moving down. Jared freezes as Jensen kisses his way slowly towards his hole. Jensen hums trying to soothe Jared as he licks around his finger, tongue dipping inside Jared alongside his finger. Jensen loves doing this, giving someone this much pleasure. He rarely indulged in this because he never spends more than one night with someone. Somehow Jared is different and Jensen doesn't want to think about it too much. 

Jared slowly relaxes, starts moaning when Jensen finds his prostate. 

“Please,” Jared begs.

When Jensen moves away from him Jared whines, reaching an arm out to stop him. Jensen just soothingly strokes his thigh.

“Lube,” Jensen whispers getting it from the table next to his bed before moving back between Jared’s legs.

Jensen gives himself a brief moment to just enjoy looking down at Jared. The rash that had been there before is almost gone now showing off only nice brown glow. It makes Jared even more beautiful than he had been that first night. Jared squirmes under Jensen’s gaze, a red blush spreading from his cheeks down to his chest.

“Jesus, Jen,” Jared groans, “Please touch me.”

Jensen smiles spreading the lube across his fingers, bending down again only to be stopped by Jared, “Isn’t that, dirty?” Jared asks scrunching up his nose.

Jensen looks at him smiling softly, “No, you shower don’t you? And you do like it, right?” he asks and when Jared nods he adds, “I like how you feel, how I can make you desperate for my cock. I like your hole clenching down on my tongue, wanting to feel something bigger, more solid.”

Jared groans letting his head fall back against the bed. 

Jensen has two fingers inside of Jared and is working in the third slowly while licking around his finger, when Jared’s hips start moving of their own accord. He is making these tiny, whimpering noises that are turning Jensen on more that he thought was possible. 

“Yeah like that,” Jensen whispers “Make some noise for me.”

He licks deeper inside Jared’s body, fingers slipping out. He uses his hands to spread Jared’s ass cheeks, really working his tongue up into his ass. Jared feels himself tense with pleasure, keening loudly. Jensen smirks as he pulls out of Jared, fingers his ass one more time before crawling up his body, placing soft kisses along the way. When he’s standing above Jared his eyes are blown wide with lust and his lips are bruised red. 

“Gonna fuck you now Jay, gonna give you what you need,” Jensen says, undressing himself quickly.

He lines his cock up with Jared’s hole and slowly pushes himself in. Jared is still so tight, Jensen groans staying completely still when he is fully seated inside. He needs some time to pull himself together or this will be over before it even started.

“God, you’re so tight, Jay, so hot,” Jensen groans as he starts moving slowly.

Jared gasps for air as Jensen hits the sweet spot inside of him, clawing at the other man’s back. 

“Yeah, that’s it, baby let me hear how much you like it,” Jensen pants, aiming every thrust for that spot.

He moans loudly as he starts moving with Jensen’s thrusts, taking Jensen just as hard as the other man is taking him.

“Yeah Jay, come on. Show me how much you want this,” Jensen mutters the words into Jared’s neck, his thrusts getting harder and more erratic.

Jared bucks up, coming all over his own stomach at Jensen’s words.

“God, Jared!” Jensen comes inside of him panting, moving restlessly through his orgasm as Jared is coming down from his own.

Jensen pulls out slowly, rolling over to the side pulling Jared against him. He softly kisses Jared’s hair, sighing contentedly. That was awesome.

***

Jared wakes up groggy the next morning; he snuggles closer to the warm body next to him. He is still a bit sore from the night before. He lays awake for a while thinking about last night. Everything between them had felt so natural, even the sex. Jared has never felt that way, but now the day after he is starting to feel uncomfortable. He slowly gets out of bed, careful not to wake Jensen, and walks towards the kitchen. 

He needs to bake something, clear his head and think about what happened last night. It was what he always imagined a perfect relationship would be like. Enjoying their evenings together; roll in bed to have hot steaming sex and then fall asleep in each other’s arms. Only he shouldn’t start fooling himself. Jensen isn’t the type of men who’d settle down. 

Jared has gotten to know him pretty well and Jensen doesn’t do commitment. Hell he even refused to sign a contract for longer than six months at the hotel. Jared thinks it has something to do with Jensen’s old band mates. Jared doesn’t know what happened yet, he doesn’t want to pry. Jensen lets him be when it comes to his own insecurities, so Jared figures he deserves the same treatment from him. 

Jared is busy making croissants with chocolate when Jensen walks into the kitchen.

“Morning,” he grunts as he slides onto the chair.

Jared gives him a cup of coffee then turns back to the oven.

“What are you doing?” Jensen asks. 

Jared slides the oven shut and turns towards him, “I’m making croissants. If you don’t like that I could always make you something else.”

Jensen grins taking another sip of his coffee.

“Anyways I thought I could maybe cook some eggs then set the table,” Jared continues when Jensen doesn’t answer.

He is standing in front of the fridge getting out the eggs when Jensen slides up behind him, “You know you don’t have to do that,” he says.

Jared shivers as he feels Jensen’s breath on his neck as the other man talks. He turns around slowly, coming nose to nose with Jensen. 

“I want to,” he says, “I love cooking.”

Jensen grins before pulling Jared closer for a kiss. Jared kisses back for a moment, pulling away before it can get heated. 

“Good, cause I love eating what you cook,” Jensen says.

Jared smiles to himself as he puts the eggs in a pan with water, turning up the gas. Jensen helps him set the table as they both enjoy another cup of coffee before their breakfast is ready. 

Jensen lets out a small moan when he takes a bite from the croissant, “God, this is good.”

Jared proudly smiles at him. Chad never liked it when he did stuff like this. Chad had found it too domestic which it didn’t fit with the modern couple that they were. They made enough money; he and Chad could eat out every meal if they wanted. Which is what Chad had wanted that; so Jared never baked at home, but he missed it every day. 

“So did you have plans for today?” Jared asks already thinking that he is going to sit outside and read a book. 

It's a hot day outside and the sun is shining so maybe he could get some rays. 

Jensen looks up surprised, “Oh fuck I forgot to tell you! My sister is coming over for dinner.”

Jared can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. It was just what he needs, a reason to make a big dinner. He is already thinking about what he is going to make for an appetizer when Jensen interrupts his thoughts.

“My sister always insist on coming once a week, to makes sure I’m eating enough. She’s probably bringing something,” he says. 

Jared’s face falls, “Wait what?” 

“I could tell her not to bring anything, if that makes you feel better? I’ll call her before going to the record company,” Jensen says grinning. 

Jared leans back thinking about what he should cook and what ingredients he needs. Maybe he can ask Jensen if he can borrow his car and drive to town. Jensen’s moan filters through his thoughts and he focuses on the man to see him eat another one of the croissants Jared just made. 

“You don’t even moan like that when we have sex,” Jared says grinning.

Jensen grins at him, “These are fantastic.”

Jared knows; he had almost the same reaction when he tasted them for the first time. It took him almost a month to discover what made them so delicious and then another month perfecting the recipe. 

“So what were you thinking about?” Jensen asks picking up another croissant.

“That I need some stuff for dinner tonight. I’m looking forward making an awesome dinner for you and your sister.”

Jensen hums and nods, “Let me grab a shower, and then we’ll go.”

***

Jensen grins as he watches Jared move around in the kitchen. They had a great day together. After breakfast they went into town. They picked up the things Jared would need for dinner and then they had lunch at the hotel. They met up with Misha who practically begged Jared to come back. Jared said he needed to talk to his father before he decided to come back, but had also added that Misha seemed to be doing a good job by himself. Jensen had to agree with that. 

Later in the afternoon Katy joined them and they all talked until late in the afternoon. Jared had rushed into the kitchen as soon as they got home and Jensen decided to leave him for a bit. He wanted to start working on his music, writing down the tune that was in his head the whole day. Once he had the melody down he realized that he was now bored. 

“Hey, how are things going here?” Jensen asks. 

Jared looks up with a happy look on his face, “Good, what time is your sister getting here?”

Jensen steps up behind Jared, “Usually she shows up around seven, so in about half an hour.”

“Good, I’ll be done in forty minutes,” Jared says nodding before continuing to rummage around in the kitchen.

Jensen thinks his sister will be happy to see his house guest. He hasn’t told Mackenzie about Jared yet. Jensen thinks he might have a hard time explaining what is going on between him and Jared. Neither of them wanted anything serious. Jared isn’t in the right mind for it right now and Jensen isn’t the type to start a relationship. Jensen thinks about it as he starts setting the table. 

Jensen is opening a bottle of wine to let it breathe when the doorbell rings. 

“She is just in time,” Jared says as Jensen walks to open the door.

Mackenzie hugs him tightly before walking past him towards the kitchen.

“Why did you tell me not to bring anything? Did you finally learn how to cook? Anyway it smells delicious. How was your week? I know….,” she stops talking as she enters the kitchen.

Jensen stands next to her watching Jared bend to get something out of the oven. Jared smiles at both of them as he spots them standing in the door. He puts the lasagna down on the table before turning towards Mackenzie.

“Hey. Hi, I don’t know if you remember me, but we’ve met before. I’m Jared,” he says in one breath holding out his hand.

Mackenzie starts laughing as she’s shaking Jared’s hand, “I remember. I never thought you would be having dinner at Jensen’s house though, especially not after what he pulled.”

Jensen watches them move towards the kitchen table, smirking to himself. 

“Well yeah, but turns out he was right,” Jared says smiling softly as he sits down, “I did need to have more fun. So that’s what I’ve been doing.”

Mackenzie looks confusedly from Jensen to Jared. Jensen can see the moment she connects the dots.

“Wait, you two are having fun together,” she says making air quotes. 

Jensen smirks and Jared blushes. Mackenzie opens her mouth to probably lecture Jensen. He shushes her, tells her not to meddle in this and eat her dinner. Luckily for him, she does. 

Jared’s lasagna is delicious and they eat while having small talk. Jensen finds himself enjoying this dinner more than the ones he has had with his sister before. They talk about the hotel and what Jared is planning for when he leaves Canyon Creek. When dinner is done, they gather their plates and begin to clean up. 

“So how about you go to the living room and rest a bit while I make coffee. I’ll bring it out with the delicious cake Jared made this afternoon,” Jensen says.

His sister will kill him if he lets Jared do all the work, even if Jensen suspects that the other man wouldn’t mind it so much. Mackenzie drags Jared to the living room telling him that he has done enough when he tries to object. Jensen starts cleaning off the table, humming softly to himself. 

***

Jared sits with Mackenzie as the girl talks endlessly. In the beginning he feels a bit uncomfortable but as she continues on Jared begins to feel himself relax.

“You know,” Mackenzie starts, for the first time that evening looking serious, “Jensen has a hard time opening up to people.” 

Jared just looks at her, wondering where Mackenzie is going with this. Jared knows Jensen is wary of strangers. He knows that Jensen doesn’t like commitment. And if she’s here to tell Jared that he shouldn’t expect too much from Jensen, she needn't bother. Jared knows this already, the same is true for him. Jensen is his rebound. 

“After the plane crash, he was broken,” Mackenzie continues.

Jared looks at her in surprise, “Plane crash?”

“You didn’t know? It was all over the news back then,” Mackenzie says raising both eyebrows when Jared shakes his head. 

“I know Jensen doesn’t like to talk about it but I thought for sure you knew. Anyway he and his…,” Mackenzie starts explaining but stops abruptly when Jensen comes walking in. 

Jared can’t help but feel guilty for talking behind Jensen’s back, even if he wasn’t the one who started it. Jensen doesn’t seem to have noticed the awkward tension when he sets down two cups of coffee and two slices of cake before going back to get his own.

Mackenzie is just about to open her mouth but Jensen returns quickly, so Jared doesn’t get a chance to hear what she was going to say. 

“So what do you think? Want to pop in a movie Mac? Would you like to hang out some more?”

Mackenzie makes a face, “I have to work tomorrow, so I can’t make it too late.”

“Aww come on Kenz,” Jensen says slapping his sister on the thigh, “You deserve to have some fun.”

Jared watches as Mackenzie’s eyes widen, “Oh like Jared’s need to have fun, huh?”

Jensen makes a face saying, “Ew Mackenzie,” as Jared bursts out laughing. 

They end up watching one movie before Mackenzie has to leave. Jared is half asleep on the couch by that time. Jensen wakes him up with a smile.

“Hey Jay, let’s go to bed huh?” Jensen says helping him up.

Jared smiles softly as they both fall into bed. 

***

Jensen is surprised at how much he enjoyed hanging out with his sister and Jared. He was afraid Mackenzie would make things weird, but everything seemed to be alright. There had been one moment after dinner when he had left Mackenzie and Jared alone. Then again he should have known better than to leave his sister alone with Jared. The girl was too excited to find the other man living with him. 

Mackenzie isn’t the only one who needed to work the next day.

Jensen has to perform at the hotel tonight and he left early that morning because he wants to do some things in town. 

It’s almost two in the morning when he returns home. He looks around the house hoping that Jared might still be awake but is disappointed when the other man isn’t. Jensen is softly mumbling to himself as he walks into the bedroom. There he spots Jared sitting on the bed, reading a book and Jensen lets out a relieved sigh.

“Hi.”

Jared looks up at him with a smile on his face, “How was the show tonight?”

Jensen takes off his shirt sitting down on the bed, moving to kiss Jared pulling him into a deep kiss.

“It was good,” he murmurs against Jared’s lips. 

Jared hums in response, lays back pulling Jensen on top of him, “That kind of day huh?” he whispers as Jensen pushes down against him.

Jensen loves performing and the great thing about having Jared living with him is coming home to someone after. He is still wound tight from performing, still feeling the adrenaline from a good night. While usually it leaves him restless, he can now just crawl into bed with Jared and work off the excess energy. 

“Jensen,” Jared moans as Jensen works his way down Jared’s body.

Jensen grins, sucking on Jared’s neck while trying to undo his pants at the same time. It’s hard to do but he’s got skills. 

Jensen moves back up when he’s done, kissing Jared again “Wanna fuck you.”

Jared shivers moaning against Jensen lips. Jensen shifts so that he is completely on top of the other man, hard cock against his thigh. 

“Want it?” he asks.

Jared nods frantically bucking up against Jensen, “Want you, so bad.”

“Gonna fuck you Jay, Gonna make it so good that you’ll be begging for more,” Jensen pants against Jared’s lips.

Jensen pulls back, flipping Jared on his belly, pulling his boxers off and his ass up. Jared keens low in his throat when Jensen spreads his ass cheeks.

“Love your ass Jay,” Jensen says caressing his hole with his finger.

Jared moans and pushes back against him. Jensen smiles leaning closer, breathing in Jared’s scent. He spreads Jared’s cheeks to further expose his hole. He leans down kissing the pink flesh.

“So eager for it,” he says when Jared pushes back against his face.

He loves how Jared wants this. He moves back from Jared a bit, stroking his back when the other man whimpers at the lost contact.

“Yeah, show me how much you want it, open yourself up for me.”

Jensen watches as Jared moves to get the lube lying back down on his back. He takes in a sharp breath almost moaning with Jared as the other man lifts his knees and pushes a finger in. He watches Jared’s beautiful body contract and shiver in pleasure as he works himself up to a second finger. 

“God Jay, what you do to me,” Jensen says taking off his own boxers and stroking his cock.

Jared moans, shifting so that he can add a third finger. Jensen can’t stop himself any longer stopping Jared’s movements with a hand on his thigh.

“Jensen, please,” Jared begs when their eyes meet.

Jensen bends down to lick the rim of Jared’s hole. He starts licking around the rim, catching Jared’s fingers with each movement. 

“Spread your fingers Jay,” Jensen breathes against Jared’s skin.

As soon as Jared does what he asks, he licks his way into Jared’s hole, in between his fingers. Moaning softly when Jared pushes against him, silently begging for more.

“Jen,” Jared begs, “I need you please.”

“Yeah Jay, gonna fuck you now, want to feel that tight ass around me,” Jensen whispers in his ear as he slowly pushes his cock inside.

Jensen growls as he slides home, staying still as he waits for Jared to adjust. 

“I’m good, need you to move please.”

And Jensen does. He fucks him in short hard strokes while his hand finds Jared’s cock.

“Yeah that’s it, god your ass feels so good around me” Jensen moans “Can’t last long, not like this Jay.”

No matter how often they do this, Jensen is always surprised how tight Jared is. Knows he won’t last long and he doesn’t want to. Jared is squirming on his cock, making these high pitched moans every time Jensen slides home. Taking Jared’s cock he begins pulling it in time with his thrusts.

“Come on Jay, wanna feel you come around me, the way you squeeze my cock” Jensen moans as he bites Jared’s neck.

Jared wraps his legs around Jensen, pulling him in closer “Yeah” he moans as he comes all over Jensen’s hand.

Jensen feeling his own balls tighten as he thrusts in harder and faster before coming hard and long inside of Jared.

“God! So fucking hot,” Jensen breathes, letting himself fall down on top of Jared.

Jared lets him lay there for a while before groaning, “Come on Jensen, you’re heavy.”

Jensen sighs happily rolling onto his back, “Just what I needed.”

Jared hits him with a pillow muttering dork under his breath. When they both regain their breath Jared shifts so that he is facing Jensen.

“Jen.”

Jensen turns towards the other man with a sigh, “What?” 

When he sees the look on Jared’s face he knows he’s in for a serious conversation. Great.

“Your sister said something,” Jared says looking nervous, “about a plane crash.”

Jensen closes his eyes; that was the last thing he wanted to be reminded of. 

“I just,” Jared starts, “I just want to know about it. I knew I could probably find it if I Googled it, but I wanted to hear your side.”

Jensen moves away from Jared, getting out of bed. He doesn’t want Jared to feel rejected, especially after what they just did, but he can’t tell this story while lying in bed with Jared. 

“Jen, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Jensen stays silent, thinking back to that day. He remembers the airplane shaking and the flight attendants running around in fear. His throat was closing up in fear as Christian took his hand and told him that at least they were going together. Christian died holding Jensen’s hand, and Jensen had lived. Sure he had years of physical therapy but he lived. That was more than he could say about his four band mates. He couldn’t even go to Christian’s funeral because he was bound to his hospital bed. 

How could he tell Jared this? How could he try and explain how hard it had been for him? How guilty he had felt about surviving. It had taken three psychiatrists before he was mostly over what had happened. 

Hell, it took his sister’s pushing and pulling before he was willing to perform again. 

Jensen shakes his head; he doesn’t want Jared to see him like this. God, this had started out as such a great night, he thinks before walking out of the room.

***

Jared waits for Jensen to come back to bed, deciding he should let the man calm down a bit. He should have listened to Mackenzie when she had said it was a bad idea to discuss it with Jensen. It is obviously still a sore subject. 

When Jared wakes up three hours later he realizes that Jensen still hasn’t come to bed. Jared goes down stairs looking for the other man. 

He finds Jensen outside, sitting on his chopping block, violin in hand as he plays a sad slow melody. Jared stands there mesmerized. He has seen and heard Jensen play guitar before and the other man looked hot doing that. Playing the violin gave him a kind of melancholy that made him beautiful. 

As if he senses that he is being watched, Jensen stops playing. He turns to look at Jared and Jared is struck by the grief on the other man’s face. 

“I lost my best friends in that crash,” Jensen says turning back to look out into the forest, “My band mates, my brothers.”

Not wanting to spook Jensen, Jared doesn’t say anything. He hasn’t known him for very long, but he knows that Jensen doesn’t open up easily. Sure, sometimes he seems easy to read, but Jared can tell there’s more to him than meets the eye. This here is a part of Jensen that he hasn’t seen yet. Jared is willing to bet that very few people really have.

“We flew all over the world. I’ve flown more hours in a month than most people do in their lives. Haven’t been able to set foot on a plane ever since. The first week after,” Jensen cuts himself off, Jared suspects to swallow down the tears. “I was a mess, but my sister sat me down and said they wouldn’t have wanted that for me. So in honor of their memory I picked up my life again, just better I guess. Jensen 2.0 so to speak. Stopped drinking, stopped performing and settled down. I still write for other bands, as you know.”

Jared walks forward stopping just behind Jensen, “Jensen.”

He doesn’t know what to say. To live through something like that, Jared can’t begin to imagine what it would be like. His heartbreak over Chad or even the fight with his father seem petty right now. He understands Jensen’s ‘Life is about having fun’ attitude now. 

Jensen doesn’t turn to face him; he just lifts the violin and begins to play again.

Jared stays outside listening to the sad music until the sun comes up.

***

Jensen expects Jared to maybe bring it up again; to try and fix him like everyone else. But Jared just goes on like Jensen never told him. Not that Jensen thought Jared needs to fix him. Jensen is fine just the way he is. He is just surprised that Jared seems to agree. 

“So you’ve been living the domestic life?” his sister asks when he meets her for lunch a week later.

“Nothing like that Mac,” he says taking a bite of his burger.

Jensen knew something was up when his sister had asked him out for lunch. The first clue was that he hasn't been allowed back into her office since that thing with Jared. But mainly, she had been quiet for far too long, which just proved that he was right. She wants to know all about Jared and their situation. 

“You live together, you talk and you fuck. That’s domestic if you ask me.”

Jensen made a face, “You know me Mac. I’m not the kind of guy who commits. We’re having fun together and I don’t want to complicate things by putting a label on it.”

Mac sighs like she wants to argue but Jensen shut her up with one look. She should know better by now. 

“Misha want me to sing more duets. Maybe you can sing with me. You know the Ackles’ joining forces. Together we’re unstoppable” Jensen says changing the subject.

He laughs when Mackenzie makes a face. There was a reason she is a doctor instead of becoming an artist like her parents and big brother. Mackenzie hates being the center of attention, was always happier when he brother stole the spotlight away from her.

“Okay, maybe not sing, but you have to come. Just so it won’t feel too much like work for me. I mean I like Misha and everything, but I don’t think I’m ready yet,” Jensen says making a face.

Mackenzie nods, “Just tell him that. He’s a good guy, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“Yeah, I still hate talking about it, you know? I talked to Jared the other night and it was hard.”

“Well good, Jared deserved to know.”

Mackenzie smiles as she finishes her salad. Jensen can't shake the feeling that she is up to something. Unfortunately, he knows his sister too well to try and stop it. 

***

Jared can't remember the last time he felt as relaxed as he does now. Sure he has gone on vacation, but somehow he always ended up working anyway. Being angry with his father has been good for something. Jared knows he will eventually have to go back to work, but he has no idea what he wants to do. He does know that he wants to quit working at his father’s company. Jared decides that for today it doesn’t matter. He asked Jensen if it was okay to put one of the chairs outside. Jensen thought it was a great idea and he helped Jared to put two chairs outside. Jared is outside snoozing a bit in his boxer shorts and enjoying the sun when he hears a car pull up to the house. 

Jensen hasn’t had many visitors in the time Jared has been here. Actually the only person who stopped by had been Mackenzie and Jared knows Jensen is lunching with her right now. He is about to get out of the chair and check it out when he hears a familiar voice.

“Jared?”

Jared freezes in place as Chad walks around the corner. He watches Chad walk up to the chair he is still sitting in. Chad looks the same as always; dressed in an expensive suit and not a hair out of place. Jared is so used to the men around this town that Chad looks weird to him. Sure, Chad is hot, but it is a styled kind of hot. Compared to Jensen, Chad is nothing. Jensen is an all-natural rough kind of hot. Just by looking at Chad like this, Jared wonders what he ever saw in him. 

“Jared!?”Chad says again, this time shocked. 

Jared leans back against the chair and puts his sunglasses on. Whatever Chad wants from him, Jared isn’t really interested. The other man is sure to tell Jared why he is here soon enough; Chad never did beat around the bush.

“What are you…” Chad looks down at him, “Jared you’re practically naked at a strange man’s house. Look, I know I fucked up, but maybe I needed a little indiscretion before I was ready to settle down.”

Jared shifts as Chad sits down on the chair beside him. 

“Come on Jared. You’ve had your fun. Now it’s time to come home, baby.”

Jared scrunches up his nose at the pet name. How had he ever been so naïve to think Chad meant something when he used them? He probably used them to make sure he wouldn’t say the wrong name by accident. Jared pulls away when Chad tries to grab his arm. He remembers a time when he thought Chad’s confidence made him more attractive, now he just seems arrogant. 

“You go home, I’m staying here.” Jared says crossing his arms in front of his chest, suddenly feeling too naked to have this conversation.

“How mature of you,” Chad says snidely. “Your father called me a few days ago, said he hadn’t heard from you in a while, that you didn’t work at the hotel anymore and the rumor was that you were living with this,” Chad makes a face, “country rock star.”

Great, his father knows he is living with Jensen. Jared guesses it is time to let his father know this is more than just a temper tantrum. Okay so maybe staying with Jensen is an act of rebellion, but Jared is done following his father’s lead on everything. 

“It’s my life Chad and I can live it however I want,” Jared says, already getting tired of this conversation.

“That’s it! Jared you are coming home with me,” Chad says, this time succeeding in grabbing Jared’s arm. 

“Is there a problem here?” 

They both look up to see Jensen standing there looking like an urban cowboy. Jared wonders if Jensen was wearing that cowboy hat when he left the house or if Mackenzie bought it for him. It seems like the kind of thing Mackenzie would buy for him. He frowns as he sees that Jensen’s car is in the driveway right next to Chad’s. He never even heard him pull up.

“Yeah I’m here to take my boyfriend home,” Chad says with the arrogance of a man who has never had his ass kicked. 

“Doesn’t seem like he’s ready to be taken home,” Jensen says. His posture seems casual but Jared knows better. “Jared?” 

“Yeah no. It’s alright Jensen. I can handle this,” Jared responds.

Jensen walks up to him, kisses him softly and Jared knows it is just for show. Maybe Jensen wants Chad to know what he let go. Jared decides not to dwell on it too long as Jensen walks inside the house. 

“Jared seriously, this guy isn’t what you want. He will never commit to you and only you. Jared I know you, you want stability and he can’t ever give you that.”

“Go away Chad, you don’t know what I want or what I need. You gave up any say you had in my life when you invited that mailroom guy into our shower!“

Chad stands up from the chair, straightening his suit; his piercing blue eyes focuse on Jared, “Fine but don’t come crying to me when it doesn’t work out,” he bristles before walking away.

Sighing as he gets up from his chair, Jared notices that the sun had gone down while he was talking to Chad and it really is too cold to just sit there in his underwear. Besides it is almost time to start dinner. When he walks back into the house he almost bumps into Jensen who is on his way outside.

“Hey,” Jensen says, holding his guitar away so it won't get smashed between them, “I was just on my way to join you. I heard a car leave so I figured…” Jensen trails off.

Jared nods, “Yeah, just he left. It was getting a bit chilly out there so I was going to put some clothes on and start dinner.”

Jensen nods, “We could start up the barbeque. I know we have some burgers in the fridge.”

Jared agrees with the idea. He doesn't really want to cook anyway. He is happy that Jensen doesn't seem to mind that Chad had been there, also that he isn't demanding to know what had happened. 

“Yeah let me put on something and I’ll meet you outside,” he says before walking upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

“I think I should go back home,” Jared says that night after dinner.

Jensen looks up from the couch where he is laying. They had a great dinner and Jensen had been enjoying an after dinner snooze on the couch as Jared cleaned up. He is a bit drowsy at the moment and isn't quite awake. 

“Huh?” he says stupidly before sitting up so that Jared can sit next to him.

“I think I should go to my father’s house.” Jared says considering it. “Maybe tell him to go fuck himself.”

Jensen frowns. He's been waiting for Jared to talk about what happened that afternoon with Chad showing up. He guesses this is a reaction to that. He figures it is best to stay silent and wait for Jared to spill the story.

“You know he sent Chad here? As if it were too much trouble to come himself,” Jared says sounding aggravated.

Jensen can understand Jared's irritation. If a guy ever hurt Jensen, his sister would be there to kick some serious ass, despite the fact that Jensen is man enough to do it himself. The fact that Jared’s father didn’t even fire the guy, well, it said enough.

“I think I should confront him, no use in me hiding here much longer. He obviously knows where I am.”

Jensen nods again finding himself saying, “You want me to come with? For support”

Jared looks as surprised as Jensen is by the words but then he nods gratefully. 

“If you don’t mind.”

Jensen normally doesn't like dealing with family troubles, he has enough of them with his own family, but he can tell Jared wants someone to support him. Jensen figures he is Jared’s closest friend right now.

“I mean I would ask Katy, but my father would probably fire her for supporting me.” Jared says shrugging. 

Jensen nods, “Just call him; we’ll meet him for coffee or something.”

Jensen hadn't expected they would leave right away, but Jared’s father insists they stop by that evening. Jared puts his new clothes on as Jensen waits for him. 

Jared’s father’s house is exactly what Jensen had been expecting. Big and flashy, he hates it at first sight. They walk up to big double doors which both open before Jared can ring the door bell.

Jared takes him to the office where Mr. Padalecki is waiting for them. 

“Jared,” the older man says not getting up from his chair, “I wasn’t expecting you to bring company.” 

Jared shrugs and Jensen can’t help but dislike the man immediately. Who doesn’t get up to greet his son, especially one he hasn’t seen in weeks? 

“Yeah dad, this is Jensen Ackles,” Jared says sitting down on the chair across from his father’s desk.

“I know who he is,” the older Padalecki says then turns to Jensen. “Maybe you should wait outside.”

Jensen wants to object. He wants tell the old man that he is here for Jared and that he won't leave; but then Jared turns around telling him to go. Jensen storms out of the office, but he can’t find it in his heart to leave yet. He walks around the room and spots a large CD tower. He sees a couple of his bands’ and almost every CD of his dad’s. At least the guy has good taste in music. 

He wanders around looking at random things for fifteen minutes when he decides he has had enough. If Jared wants to listen to his father and become his little minion, who is Jensen to try and stop him? 

Fuck him and the high horse he rode in on. 

Jensen storms out of the house and begins walking to his car. He can’t believe Jared is letting his father tell him what to do again. He really thought Jared was done with the man. He starts the car and is about to pull out of the driveway when the passenger’s door opens. 

“Where are you going?” Jared asks as he steps into the car before it has stopped completely. 

“Well you and your father seemed to be having fun. Thought you didn’t need me here anymore,” Jensen grunts speeding up; he can't wait to get home.

“Fun? I told him he was a dick and he tried to convince me to stay with the company, which I refused. Guess I’m out of a job right now,” Jared says grinning at Jensen.

He looks like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and Jensen guesses that maybe it has been. 

***

Jared starts looking for things to do a week later. At first he takes the time to enjoy finally being free from his father, but after a while he begins to feel restless. Soon he finds himself constantly baking until Jensen tells him that as much as he loves everything that Jared bakes, they just don’t have enough room for it all.

He finally caves and asks Katy to get him a job as a waiter. Jared knows he needs to move out of Jensen’s house but the other man hasn’t brought it up yet. Jared figures he still has some time to look around to try figure out what he really wants.

He begins working at a café, going to Jensen’s gig every Friday. It’s kind of nice. 

“Do you know how hot you look when you’re performing? “ Jared states one night when they get home, pushing Jensen back against the wall, kissing him hard.

“Nah,” Jensen says smiling, “But I guess you’re going to show me?”

Jared cups Jensen’s erection and looks him dead in the eye, “I want this,” he says.

Jared feels Jensen shiver at those words and smiles. He loves that he has this effect on Jensen. It's dirty and almost cheap how direct Jensen is about sex, but that makes it hotter. It makes Jared skin flush and his cock harder than it had ever been.

“You want it?” Jensen asks. “You can have it,” he says pushing Jared towards the bedroom.

Jensen pushes Jared on the bed and starts stripping him. When Jared is naked Jensen leans back and looks at him. Jared feels flushed and kind of exposed. Jensen’s eyes go dark and Jared doesn’t mind it that much if it turns Jensen on. Jensen pushes his legs apart; his big hands covering his thighs, thumbs caressing his ass cheeks. Jared feels the heat flare up inside him. 

Jared closes his eyes as Jensen starts caressing his ass, enjoying how it feels. He keeps his eyes closed as Jensen pushes in one slick finger. He moans as Jensen starts making slow circles, massaging the rim of his hole. He groans pushing onto Jensen’s finger wanting more, wanting to feel full, wanting Jensen to fill him.

As Jensen works up to a second and third finger Jared slowly dissolves in a tiny puddle of want. Clutching at Jensen’s back, pulling him closer, trapping Jensen’s arm between the two of them when Jensen pushes against a spot inside him and making Jared see stars.

“More,” he moans bucking up against Jensen; his moans becoming louder as he feels Jensen’s erection against him. 

Jared isn’t really aware of anything that is happening around him until Jensen’s fingers pull out of him. He opens his eyes and it takes a moment for them to focus. He watches Jensen take off his clothes. He swallows when he sees Jensen’s cock. It is big and Jared wants to taste it, he loves the taste of Jensen. He wants it almost as bad as he wants Jensen to fuck him. 

“I’m gonna… you want…” Jensen rasps as he nudges his cockhead against Jared’s opening to get across his point. 

Jared moans trying to push down on his cock when Jensen lays a hand on Jared’s stomach.  
Jared can’t remember if he has ever been this turned on. He pushes down on Jensen’s cock again - this time it almost enters his body. He moans out loud at the feeling. He feels Jensen grabs his hips and begins to slowly push forward. Jared feels his body give way, it burns and it feels so damn good that Jared wants to cry. 

“Breathe,” Jensen says holding perfectly still. 

Jared opens his eyes again; he hadn’t even noticed that he had closed them. Jensen is looking down at him. Jared grabs Jensen’s shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss. After making out like that for a while Jensen starts moving slowly. Jared’s eyes fall closed again at the sensation of Jensen being inside of him.

“God Jared, you’re so hot,” Jensen grunts.

Jared's hands move down towards Jensen’s ass, pulling him in deeper. Jensen groans, speeding up his thrusts as Jared’s eyes roll back into his skull. He tenses up before coming all over himself. Jensen pushes in one more time, staying deep inside him and Jared feels him pulse as he comes. Jensen pulls out of him and collapses next to Jared. They both lay there, coming down from their orgasms.

“God, how do you have the energy to fuck, after the performance you just gave?” Jared says after he has regained his breath.

Jensen lets out a surprised laugh as he pulls Jared closer before falling asleep. 

***

Jensen goes out to lunch with his sister again that week. He tells her about going to see Jared’s father and how proud he was now that Jared had finally grown a backbone. Jared is nowhere near the uptight businessman he had originally met. He is growing by leaps and bounds. It strangely felt like they both were. Jensen also told her he's thinking about recording another album. He never thought that was something he would want again, especially if he wouldn’t be able to so it with Chris. 

Perhaps it's the changes in Jared that make Jensen realize he had been doing a lot of writing lately, even testing out the melodies of the songs. The more he recorded and listened, the more he started to realize he just couldn’t sell these songs to other artists. 

“You really think you’re ready for that?” Mackenzie asks as she looks at him with interest.

Jensen isn't sure. He doesn’t know if he’s ready, he only knows that he wants people to hear his songs and that he doesn’t want anyone else to sing them. There is only one logical conclusion. Mackenzie laughs when he tells her this. 

Jensen is relaxed when he comes home. He had a great afternoon with his sister and he is happy to be home again. He’s whistling a tune that has been in his head ever since he started driving home. He was already thinking up lyrics to go with it. Something about coming home to a place you love or something like it. Maybe even something about feeling loved.

He’s contemplating this when he opens the front door. He freezes when he hears Chris’ soft voice and Jared’s louder one repeating the lyrics a moment later off key. He stands still for a minute, listening to the song he hasn't let himself listen to since he left the hospital. A soft smile forms on his lips when he realizes that it doesn’t hurt as much to listen to as he'd thought it would. Sure, there was a soft pull at his heart; that would always be there when Jensen thought about Chris, Justin or Steve. 

Also Jared cat wailing to the song, getting all the lyrics right, might have been the best thing he’s heard in a long time. Jared doesn’t seem to notice him when he walks into the living room, even though Jensen isn't even trying to be quiet. Jared is shaking his hips, twirling around the room while trying to read what looked like a CD case. 

“I see you found my hidden stash,” Jensen says startling Jared.

Jared turns around; smiling sheepishly at him and Jensen can’t help but smile back. God he wishes he could come home to something like this every day. He wants to kiss Jared for making listening to his old recordings fun again. 

Jared skips the CD until “Something Close to Love,” starts playing. It was one of the few songs Chris wrote and sang by himself. He had written it for Mackenzie and it was the sappiest love song Jensen had ever heard. Back then he had made fun of Chris but now he feels tears come to his eyes. 

Jared walks towards Jensen wrapping his arms around him beginning a slow dance with no particular steps to it. 

“Hey,” Jared says after they’ve been moving together for a while, “How is Mack?”

Jensen smiles as he kisses Jared briefly on the lips, “She’s good. Says ‘Hi’ by the way. Where did you find this CD?”

Jared looks guilty, “In the back of your closet. There was other stuff too. But I figured you didn’t want me looking at those. I thought the CD’s were safe. I wanted to hear what you sounded like back then. What you wrote. I’m sorry if it bothers you.”

“It’s alright” Jensen says pulling away from Jared before he’s pulling Jared towards the couch. 

He looks at the stuff that is lying on the table. He recognizes the photo albums his sister had made. He pulls one on his lap opening it and gesturing for Jared to look.

***

Jared shifts uncomfortably. When he found the box in the back of Jensen’s closet he had known it was probably better if he left it alone. Curiosity had gotten the better of him but like he had told Jensen he had restricted himself to just look and listen to the CD’s. The rest seemed too personal. 

Now Jensen is inviting him to look which makes him feel a bit nervous. 

He looks down at the page Jensen has opened on his lap. There is a photo of four young boys sitting in something that looks like a garage box. 

“That is Chris, Justin and Steve” Jensen says pointing at them one by one. 

Jared stares at the picture. They all look so young and happy. The Jensen in the photograph looks so carefree. He gingerly touches the picture and wonders if Jensen is finally opening up to him. 

Jensen flips through the album, sometimes just looking at the pictures and other times telling stories to go with them. Jared just stares and listens to Jensen’s voice heavy with melancholy.

“We were together everywhere we went. The one and only time me and Chris ever fought was when he told me he wanted to date Mackenzie,” Jensen says when they are looking at a picture of a younger Mackenzie and Chris smiling at the camera. 

Jared doesn’t know what to say so he stays quiet and listens to Jensen. They work their way through every photo album together. The last one ends with news paper cutouts from the crash and three funeral invitations. 

Jensen’s hands tremble when he touches each one and Jared notices wet spots appearing on the paper as Jensen’s tears fall. 

“There are days something happens and I think; I can’t wait to tell Chris. Or wait until Chris hears this,” Jensen explains and Jared’s heart aches at how broken the man sounds.

It’s even worse when Jensen looks at him, wet green eyes glimmering with pain.

“Jensen,” Jared says not knowing what to say but willing to do anything to take that pain away.

“He would have like you Jared, they all would have,” Jensen says wiping at his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Jensen puts away the album and pulls Jared towards him to cuddle on the couch. They listen to the CD sitting together like that in silence. When the last song ends Jensen gets up from the couch and pulls Jared up with him.

“Let’s make dinner together,” he says kissing Jared deeply.

***

Jensen can’t believe how lucky he got. He was just driving around town looking around when he found it. He can't wait to show Jared, he's going to be so happy. It's a great idea. 

“Where are we going?” Jared asks again as Jensen drives them to town.

Jensen doesn't want to tell the other man yet. He wants Jared to be surprised when he sees what Jensen has gotten him. He knows that Jared has been trying to figure out what he wants to do with his life, and Jensen had figured out what the man’s passion is pretty early in their friendship. 

“Jensen, what is this?” Jared asks as Jensen pulls up to the empty building.

Jensen just smiles as he opens the building with the key he received when he finally gotten the okay from the bank.

“What do you think?” he asks Jared, gesturing towards the empty space that used to be a diner.

Jared doesn't answer him just looks around the room with a confused expression on his face. There are still chairs and tables everywhere and a counter in the back with a kitchen behind it. 

“I think with a bit of remodeling you could make this into a bakery. The kind where people sit, eat and drink coffee. I know it doesn’t look like it now; with the dust and the windows nailed shut and everything, but this could be a great place.” Jensen says as Jared walks around.

Jensen feels proud of himself for doing this for Jared, for helping Jared making a life for himself. When Jared turns around his eyes are wet.

“Jensen,” he says and there is something like pity in his voice.

Jensen just stares as Jared picks up a chair from where it was upside down on a table and sets it down. He pushes Jensen to sit down on it then sits down on Jensen’s lap.

“Jensen, what do you want with this?”

Jensen looks at him confused, not really understanding where Jared is going with this and Jared sighs in frustration.

“What are we Jensen? “ Jared asks him, “What am I to you?”

Jensen starts feeling uncomfortable, shifting underneath Jared’s weight, “Do we need to put a label on it?” he asks.

“Yes Jensen. Yes I do.” Jared says standing up and walking across the store. 

“We’re having fun, isn’t that enough?” Jensen asks wondering how a day that started out so good could turn bad so fast.

“What if it stops being fun?” Jared asks leaning on the table closest to Jensen, “What if you get bored Jensen? You don’t do commitment. I can’t…,” Jared sighs in frustration turning away from Jensen.

Jensen just sits there, speechless as he waits for Jared to figure out what he wants to say.

“I can’t do this Jensen. I can’t wait around for you to get bored of me. Jensen, you bought me a store. But what if you get bored of me Jen?”

“The store is yours even if this thing between us stops” Jensen rushes to assure Jared.

“That’s not what I meant,” Jared says. “I’m stopping this before I get comfortable with you. If you were to get bored with this Jensen, I couldn’t be here and see you every time you come into town.”

Jensen stands up in front of Jared; grabbing him like maybe if he holds on enough Jared won't leave, he’ll change his mind and stay with Jensen. 

“Jared,” he says looking deep into the other man's eyes.

Jared seems sad but determined. He kisses Jensen before walking out of the store.

 

***

The ride home is quiet and uncomfortable. Jared wonders if Jensen even knows what just happened. Jared hadn’t realized his feelings for Jensen until the man bought him a freaking store! Jared would have loved to say yes, he wants to stay more than words can express. Jensen doesn’t want to commit; he isn't ready. That would’ve been fine with Jared, until Jensen bought him a freaking store and Jared realized that he loves the man. 

He knows Jensen likes being with him, but he knows Jensen isn’t ready to commit. He isn't sure if Jensen will ever be ready for a serious relationship. The other man doesn't talk much but Jared has learned to read between the lines. Jensen has been afraid to love ever since his friends died. While Jared completely understands that, he can't wait for Jensen to change. That is, if the other man ever changed.

Jared starts packing his bags as soon as they get home. Jensen just stares at him while he does. After a while he leaves. When he comes back Jensen has all the baking things in a bag.

“Here, take this with you.” Jensen whispers, “They’re yours.”

Jared nods. Unable to speak, he kisses Jensen one last time before leaving.

***

Jensen goes out to the back of his house to play some music as soon as Jared shuts the door behind him. He doesn’t notice the tears falling until they hit his guitar. He looks down at the instrument and feels the sudden need to smash it against something. An almost incontrollable rage makes him want to destroy everything in the house. 

He can’t believe Jared left him. He can’t believe it hurts this much. He never expected to get attached to Jared. He thought he was just playing around with the other man, having fun. Jensen always stayed away from getting to serious. Still, without him noticing, it had become serious enough for him to be hurting now.

He sulks around the house for a week until his sister comes and gets his sorry ass off the couch. She gets angry with him when he tells her that Jared left. She pulls him into a hug when he tells her the whole story. As she’s leaving she tells him that if she doesn’t see him perform the next day she will come back and kill him. 

He gets incredibly drunk that night; drinks away almost his whole liquor stash. He spends the night outside shouting and cursing at the trees. He even tries hitting a couple before slumping down drunk and falling asleep on the ground. 

He regrets it the next day but it does make him feel a little bit better. He’s about to take a shower when he gets a text from his sister.

-You better be on your way to Canyon right now!-

Jensen grimaces but rushes to get ready and leave. He hopes he is in time for sound check.

***

“Jensen, you really should get out more,” Mackenzie says looking at her brother. 

Jensen frowns at her. He liked staying at home. He liked the peace and quiet it brought him. Was that so strange? Sure it was a big change to how he he'd been before, but a lot had changed. He had toured the world with his band. He had experienced all the highs and lows life had to offer and now he just wanted to relax and enjoy a peaceful life. He had told Mackenzie this plenty of times.

“Jensen, you’re in your early thirties. You shouldn’t be acting like you have already lived your life.” his sister sighs.

“Look Mackenzie, you know better than anyone what I’ve been through. You’ve lost Christian just as much as I did,” he says walking away from the dinner table. 

He doesn't understand why she has to bring this up again; why she has to open his barely healed wounds. 

“Yes Jensen, I know. That’s why I haven’t said anything over the past year when you decided to live like a monk and really I thought Jared was a big turn around.”

Jensen grinds his teeth as he turns to look at his big stereo system in his living room. He hates that his sister is pushing him like this. After Jared left, Jensen felt aimless. At first he wondered what he had done wrong. Then he decided it didn’t matter; it was always meant to be temporary.

“You don’t understand Mac.”

Then she is there, strong hand on his shoulder forcing him to turn around. She is looking at him with thunder in her eyes.

“Don’t give me that Jensen. I lost my best friend and fiancé in that plane crash! So don’t tell me I don’t understand.”

Jensen deflates and feels the anger drain out of him. He knows well enough what Mackenzie had lost. He had held Chris’ hand as the plane went down. Heard his best friend ask him; order him, to take care of Mackenzie if he survived. He remembered being scared, then smoke and fire. He used to be tormented by these images almost every night. 

Mackenzie takes his hands and guides him to the couch, “Look Jensen, I know how you feel; probably better than anyone ever could. But you can’t let Jared go just because you are afraid” she gives him a watery smile, “I know for a fact that Chris would kick your ass if he ever heard about this.” 

Jensen can’t help but smile at that because he knows it’s true. Chris would have handed him his ass, even if it was just for making his sister cry. 

“Mackenzie, Jared wants someone who is serious. This right here was just a vacation for him. I mean he left easily enough, didn’t he?”

Mackenzie hugs him close, “And you let him go just as easily.”

***

Jared sighs as he steps out of the taxi. His father has given him a chain of small hotels to manage. His father truly trusts him with these businesses. Jared hasn't caught his father checking up on him once. It seems like finally getting angry with his father has helped and his father finally sees him like an equal when it came to business. 

Of course Jared never would have had the guts to do all that if he hadn’t met Jensen.

Jared never would have guessed the guy would have such a big influence on him. The first few weeks Jared had to stop himself from calling Jensen a couple of times. He didn’t want to be the one who cared the most in a relationship anymore. He had been that way with Chad and he didn’t want to end up like that again.

Being with Jensen had given him confidence which he was grateful for. It did hurt to leave but Jared didn’t want to stay around and just wait for it to possibly go bad. When Jensen couldn’t even tell him what they were to each other; that he didn’t even consider what they were doing a relationship, Jared knew he made the right decision. Even though he feels terrible right now, it would eventually pass.

“Hello Mr. Padalecki. Welcome to New York,” a smartly dressed man greets him as Jared walks into the big office building.

His father had gotten him an office in one of their New York buildings, suggesting that maybe Jared needed some time away from Texas to which Jared had to agree with. He needed to keep his eyes on the prize. A place in his father’s company, and then to eventually be able to take it over. He needed to stop dreaming about the little bakery back in Texas. 

He still talked to Katy sometimes and more often to Misha since his father still owned the hotel. Misha was made manager after Jared had left. He called often to inform Jared on how his plan for the hotel was going. 

“Mr. Padalecki, your father called again.” His secretary says as he walks past her. 

“Okay,” he answers as he walks into his office.

His father has been calling him all week. Jared hasn’t returned any of the calls. He has just been too busy. Jared moves to the chair behind his desk. He starts working on his plans for the kitchens and the restaurants in the hotels. Maybe he should talk to the chefs about the breakfast. Maybe they could start making their own bread.

“Want me to call in lunch boss?” 

Jared looks at the clock, surprised that it was that late already. He tells his secretary to go ahead and that he will eat in his office. He will call his father when he has the time.

***

Jensen is tired when he gets off stage. Lately performing has been taking its toll on him. He just wants to go home, take a nice long shower and go to bed. Of course that would be the moment that Misha comes running towards him. The man has been very busy ever since he got named manager of the hotel. Jensen hardly speaks to him on the Friday nights when he is performing. He gives his friend a big smile and his attention.

“Hey Jensen! How are you?” Misha asks when he is within ear shot.

“Good,” Jensen says and then waits.

Jensen knows Misha, knows that nervous look on his face means the other man has something to tell him. He waits for Misha to get to the point.

“Mr. Padalecki is here and he wants to see you,” Misha says looking behind him towards the grey haired man standing at the bar.

Jensen’s eyes narrow when he sees the man. He still hates the man for how he treated Jared, but the last thing he wants right now is a confrontation; besides Jared doesn't need Jensen to fight his battles for him. 

“Tell him I don’t care and that he can call me in the morning,” Jensen says walking past Misha ready to go home.

The elder Padalecki steps in front of him at the same time as Misha puts a hand on his shoulder. Jensen glares at both men before sitting down on a bar stool. He guesses that Mr. Padalecki isn't going to let this go. The man studies him for a while and Jensen glares right back. Padalecki wants to talk to him, so let the man talk. Jensen will pretend to listen then go home and forget all about him.

“Mr. Ackles,” Mr. Padalecki says, “Jensen, please.”

That gets Jensen’s attention; Padalecki doesn't seem like a man who asks for favors. Yet he was nearly begging Jensen to listen to him. Jensen sits back and tries to tell the man with his body language that he has Jensen’s full attention. 

“It’s Jared,” Padalecki says and Jensen sits up straighter.

His mind goes to whatever thing could be wrong with Jared. Was he sick? Maybe he was in the hospital and sent his father to get Jensen. Oh god what if he was dying and wanted to see Jensen one last time? Jensen was out of his seat before the old man could say anything else.

“Is he okay? Is he sick? Does he need my help?”

Mr. Padalecki shakes his head, “He’s not sick,” he says as he rushes to reassure him.

Jensen sits back down letting out a sigh, “Mr. Padalecki, please get to the point.”

“Call me Gerry, and I’m worried about Jared. When he came back from his little vacation with you he seemed fine. But lately….” Gerry trails off.

“You’re worried?” Jensen asks.

“Yes, he’s lost weight. His secretary says he’s hardly eating and he is miserable. I’m worried.” 

Jensen feels his heart speed up at those words. Jared is miserable. More importantly, Jared is miserable without him. Jared’s father thinks that Jensen might be able to change that.

“He’s lost his passion somehow,” Gerry sighs, “I just want my son to be happy, and I think,” he stops again taking a deep breath like it pains him to say it, “that being here with you makes him happy.”

Jensen thinks about the past few weeks without Jared, and then about the time he had spent with Jared. Jensen was considerably happier with Jared. But what if Jared was right and he gets bored with the other man? Well he would just have to work on it not happening Jensen decides.

“Where is he?” he asks Gerry.

The man smiles at him, “I’ve already arranged for us to go to him.”

***

Jared watches snowflakes float through the sky from his office window. It looks beautiful and peaceful out there; unlike in his office where there is still so much work he needs to do. He is just reading through his business plan when his door opens.

“You can put the files on my desk, thank you” Jared says assuming it's his secretary and he thinks he should learn her name since he plans on staying here.

There is silence and Jared looks up from what he’s doing. His heart leaps in his chest when he sees Jensen standing there. His cowboy hat and jacket are covered in small white flecks of snow. They stare at each other in shock. The longer Jensen stares the more self-conscious Jared gets. He’s lost some weight, the healthy pounds he put on in his time with Jensen are all gone and then some. The last time he looked in the mirror he had lost his tan and he can’t remember the last time he washed his hair. 

“Jensen,” he whispers and that seems to spur the other man to move.

Jensen is next to Jared, pulling him out of his chair and into a tight hug. Jensen has dark circles underneath his eyes and there is sadness in them Jared hasn’t seen since the first time Jensen told him about the plane crash. 

“God Jared, come home,” Jensen says like that is everything that needs to be said.

Jared knows that Jensen is a man of few words. He doesn’t like to talk about feelings but he needs Jensen to tell him, to explain why he is here. Sure Jared could guess, but he doesn’t want to spend his life wondering. 

“Why?” Jared asks.

“I missed you so much,” Jensen answers leaning against him breathing in deeply, almost like he is smelling Jared.

Jared closes his eyes against the whirl of emotions inside him. He’s been dreaming about this since he left. Jensen coming to get him and take him home. The issues that made him leave haven’t been resolved yet. Jensen is still unable to commit and Jared still isn't willing to wait around until the other man gets bored. 

“What are we Jensen?” Jared asks the same question that made him leave, hoping that Jensen has an answer this time.

Jensen sighs as he sits down on Jared’s chair pulling the other man on top of his lap. He seems unwilling to stop touching Jared and Jared lets him, for now.

“Jared, I just sat on a plane for more than three hours, just because your dad said something was up with you.” Jensen says; his tone losing the cheer Jensen always has in his voice.

Jared can’t help the gasp that escapes him. He knows that a plane ride is Jensen’s version of Hell. He had been there when Jensen dreamt about it and heard the man moan in anguish. Jared looks into Jensen eyes to find them sad but determined.

“For fuck sakes Jared,” Jensen says frustrated; misinterpreting Jared’s silence, “This time without you had been hell. I love you. I want to grow old with you. I want marriage and kids if you want, the whole nine yards.”

Jared feels his whole face light up and he can’t help the smile that creeps across his face. Jensen loves him back. He kisses the man long, wet and loving. They stay in that chair making out for who knows how long until they hear a throat clear.

They both look up, Jared blushing and Jensen smirking, to see Jared’s secretary standing in the doorway.

“The files you asked for,” she says putting them on a filing cabinet near the door.

Jared turns his attention back to Jensen smiling, “So the whole nine yards huh?” 

Jensen nods before his smile fades to a serious expression, “But we’re driving back home though.”


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue 

Jensen had kept the store. He couldn’t find it in his heart to sell it. Even after Jared had left and Jensen was convinced the other man would never come back. Jensen was actually coming home from visiting it; construction workers working on the big kitchen Jared wanted installed. Jared would have come with him but the other man had already started his own business. He was currently baking from Jensen’s home and he needed to finish an order. So Jensen promised to stop by on his trip to town and report to Jared how it looked and how long the foreman thought it was going to take. It seemed like the man added a week every day. Jensen thought it was just to spite them. Who wanted a couple on his site every day asking how work was? He tried explaining it to Jared but the other man still insisted on checking every day. “Because,” he said, “I want it to be perfect.”

Things with Jared’s father were actually better than ever. The man seemed relieved when Jared quit his job at the company. Mr. Padalecki intervening and talking to Jensen was the best thing the man could have done. Now that Jared was no longer working for him, the man had changed from firm businessman to something that actually resembled a loving father. 

Jensen mulls this over as he enters the kitchen. He smiles when he sees Jared, music blasting from his sound system. Jared shaking his ass and singing along, off key, with Jensen’s own recorded voice. The other man looks beautiful while doing what he loves. There are pastries all over the kitchen table and Jared is at the counter making what looks like frosting. 

“Hey babe,” Jensen says startling Jared. 

Jared flushes when he turns around, finding Jensen watching him. Jensen just grins brighter, it isn't the first time Jensen has caught Jared butchering one of his songs. 

“Hey Jen, you just get back from the bakery?” Jared says pulling Jensen against him.

“Yeah, everything is on schedule,” he answers, kissing Jared hello.

The other man rubs against him, deepening the kiss. Jared seems to be in a mood today. The other man initiated sex more since he was back home and mood seemed to strike him at the oddest times, not that Jensen was complaining. Not at all.

“I’m almost done with the last order,” Jared whispers against his lips, “No more pastry filled kitchens.”

Jensen nods, kissing Jared again. With Jared rubbing up against him, the last things on his mind right now were the pastries. He’ll tell the other man about the progress in the bakery later he decides. First he wants to enjoy the hot body in front of him. His hands move down Jared’s body towards his crotch.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Jared whispers trying to pull Jensen towards the bedroom.

Jensen grins pulling Jared close again, “We don’t need a bedroom baby. We can do this right here.”

Jared groans as Jensen noses behind his ear. Jensen wonders if Jared knows he smells almost as sweet as the pastries he makes. Jensen sees a stripe of frosting behind Jared's ear and he wonders how it got there but then decides he doesn’t care.

“What are you doing Jen?” Jared asks.

“Licking you, babe. You taste so sweet.”

Jensen licks away the frosting, moving down slowly pressing sucking kisses to Jared’s neck. 

“Oh God, Jen.” Jared growls pulling Jensen’s head up, then moves in so his lips crash with Jensen’s.

Jensen kisses back full force. He walks closer, crowding Jared to the counter. His lips move from Jared’s lips back to his neck, licking and sucking the dark marks he put there earlier. His hand tangles in Jared’s hair, fisting the strands. Jared moans as Jensen’s other hand disappears inside his jeans, his thumb caressing the head of Jared’s cock through his boxers.

“Maybe next time you should go commando when you bake. It’ll be extra hot,” Jensen breathes and Jared laughs.

Jensen then huffs a breath and starts working on Jared’s jeans. 

“Fuck Jay, you look so hot… making me hot….want to fuck you so bad.” 

Jared just moans pushing Jensen back; taking off his jeans and boxers. Watching as Jensen does the same. Jensen growls as soon as they are naked turning Jared around and pushing him face down onto the counter.

Jensen looks a full long moment at Jared like this, his ass up in the air, hot, willing and God damn fuckable. 

“Jen…” Jared starts impatiently but Jensen shuts him up by brushing a finger over his hole.

“Hush, you need to be patient Jared.” Jensen says smiling.

His eyes fall on the little bowl with frosting and he gets an idea. He puts his finger in the bowl smiling softly to himself. He smears the frosting on Jared’s hole, watching the pink smears before licking it off.

Jared lets out a small whimper as Jensen pushes in his tongue tasting the sweet frosting but after Jensen has licked it all away all that’s left is the musk and salt that is all Jared. 

Jensen dips his finger in the frosting again and starts all over. 

He wiggles his tongue, pulls out and pushes in a finger slicked with his spit and left over frosting. Jared just moans and curses. Jensen can’t believe how hot this is. How much he loves making Jared squirm like this. He licks the rim of Jared’s ass adding more frosting with his other hand. 

“Please Jensen,” Jared begs squirming against the counter. 

Jensen smiles as he takes out the bottle of lube, happy that he decided to keep a bottle in every room of the house when Jared moved in. How is Jensen supposed to hold back when Jared is practically begging to be fucked? Jensen opens the tube and squeezes out a big glob of lube on his fingers. He doesn’t wait for it to warm, pushing his fingers in again.

Jensen smears the lube with his fingers, slipping inside when he rubs over the opening. It started with one finger, then two then eventually three.

“I’m fucking ready for it Jen, just come on,” Jared pants pushing his ass out.

Jensen pulls back his fingers, looks at the stretched hole, he then lines up the head of cock to Jared hole. He bites his bottom lip as he slowly pushes into the tight heat. When he is fully seated he stands there breathing slowly, forcing himself not to move as he allows Jared to get used to the feeling. 

“Jensen move,” Jared says after a couple of moments.

Jensen thinks that Jared has become a pushy bastard during sex. Not that Jensen minds though. He’s happy to comply, hell he would be stupid not to. Jared feels like heaven. He is so tight and Jensen loves being inside of him. 

“I know baby. Gonna fuck you, make you come so hard,” Jensen promises.

He starts thrusting slowly, drawing out long moans from Jared. Jensen relishes the sweet sounds. He grabs Jared’s cock and starts stroking it in time with his thrusts. He begins slowly, building up speed as he goes. Jared lets out a loud moan as Jensen feels Jared’s muscles contract around him as he comes in hot wet spurts over the counter.

Jensen leans down and kisses his neck, “You make such sweet sounds for me. Going to come inside you babe, make you slippery with my come,” he promises.

Jensen grips Jared’s hips moving franticly inside his body; all finesse and rhythm gone as gets closer to the edge. 

“Yes do it Jensen, come inside me,” Jared says pushing back, giving as good as he gets.

Jensen pushes in one last time, trying to get as deep as he can get before he comes inside Jared with a gasping moan. He collapses over Jared, trapping the other man against the counter. 

“Now I need to clean up and start a new batch of frosting,” Jared says muffled against the counter.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen says even though he’s not, “but at least your bakery is almost finished. So you don’t have to worry about me jumping you while baking.”

“You’re so not allowed in the kitchen of Padackles Cakes,” Jared says agreeing. “Now get off me.”

Jensen pulls away from Jared, feeling his skin stick to Jared’s a little bit because of the frosting. He grins thinking that he and Jared need a shower now. Then Jared’s words sink in.

“Wait Padackles cakes?”

“Yes, I already ordered the lettering for the windows and the board outside.” Jared says grinning. “You can’t veto it.”

“Whatever I’m going to call my new album 'For the love of Jared' and there is nothing you can do about it,” Jensen says grinning. 

The End


End file.
